


We can't go back so let's move forward

by Yume_Ishimaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dekubowl, F/F, F/M, Female Bakura Ryou, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Still working out crossover pairings, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Supportive Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Yamis Have Their Own Body, sass masters yuugi and ryou, with the help of a quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Ishimaru/pseuds/Yume_Ishimaru
Summary: All for one got his hands on a new quirk that he want's to have a little fun with.It might allow him to leave something extra for his successor or just give him a single night of entertainment. Regardless he will be sure to have plenty of fun, the people he get's involved in his fun? Not as much.Instead of annoyance when they escape, amusement fills him. Will they die or will they survive? Truly he hopes they survive, it will make the next time he uses this quirk all the more interesting.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi/Jounochi Katsuya, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All for one’s new quirk allows him to pull people from a different dimension. If he pulls one person he can have control over them however a twisted enough individual could twist the command. Two people, has a 75% rate on failed control. Three people, 100% fail rate. If the person has very strong abilities/magic they might explode upon entering or be ejected back into their world. He could summon a mob of people but they would go after him first. He can concentrate on bringing something specific, like someone who can accept more then one quirk. As for being able to send them back? Who knows? Not like All for one will tell you. 
> 
> Recharging can take a couple months to a couple decades depending on if the summoned person and/or creature survives. Made longer the more you summon. 
> 
> I'm still figuring out crossover pairings.

A dark smirk crossed the villain’s face as he relished in the newest quirk he had obtained. The previous owner lying on the floor, mostly motionless besides their slow breaths. It was truly a shame as it had wasted it when the owner was but a child, summoning something from another dimension to rip their father and ultimately mother to shreds. The monster was later killed by authorities as it tore through the neighborhood, leaving one traumatized child in their wake. It was a strong quirk and it took time to activate it once again.

Well unless you were someone like himself. He couldn’t abuse it per say as if he summoned more then one person, he lost his ability to have control over them. However, the chance to do a little… experiment just filled him with excitement. If the things summoned could handle more then one quirk, then he could get the doctor to make even stronger Nomu’s down the line. If not, it would be fun releasing what he brought through onto the population. Can’t let All Might get rusty after all, given that the symbol of peace was determined not to die yet. A bit sad really, he could have given his successor a tragic backstory.

“Well, no time like the present” All for one said as he stepped over the body, heading off to a room that looked over the night life. “What a beautiful night, let’s see if it becomes an interesting night”

With a clap of his hands, he activated the newest quirk. He didn’t feel a need to choose anything specific, it would cost him time if he did that, his only requirement was that whatever was brought could at least handle one quirk. Dark shadows slowly started to fill the room, crackling with purple electricity as energy pulsed at the center of the room. Once. Twice. Three times as the large bay window started to crack. It felt amazing. Soon three bodies hit the floor with only one registering as even barely being awake.

Calmly All for One walked towards them amused at the angry and defensive energy emanating from the barely conscious blonde. He knelt down and placed his hands on the two other boy’s heads, ignoring the blonde’s growls to get his ‘dirty paws’ off them as he concentrated on the quirks that he wanted to give them.

For the boy with the multicolored hair, a quirk that can be used on man and beast alike, allowing for him to calm and maybe tame a person at a touch. A pained expression crossed the boy’s face as his body accepted the quirk though it turned into a cry of pain as the next one was forced in. The second quick was a quick that allowed the user to manifest something, it had allowed it’s previous owner to summon something but they had wanted it go because the manifestation was their own self loathing and constantly tried to kill them. All for One did notice a pulse of energy from under the boy as the cries rang out but it seems like it was a success so far.

Now onto the next child, the one with white hair. A quirk that that grew stronger based on the attention the wielder got but it needed the wielder to be female to be active so he forcefully activated the quirk as he finished transferring it, the boy screaming out in pain as he went from male to female. All for One then added the next quirk, another quirk that manifested something based on something they hold dear as he was curious if this girl would give off the same energy. The energy was emitted, and he could only wonder if she would fair better then the last owner.

The blonde was looking around ready to murder All for One as the man smirked, watching the blonde sluggishly move on top of the two others in a pathetic attempt to protect them. All for One grinned and slammed his hand on the boy’s head, the blonde fighting desperately not to let his head dip much. He forced in a dragon mutant quirk that he had taken, getting sick pleasure as the boy refused to cry out and glared at him as the dragon wings bloodily tore out of his back and a long back tail extended out his tail bone with sickening crunches.

Now he had intended to give this one a second quirk as well, but he had to jump back when the boy managed to figure out how to blow fire at him, singing his own lips in the process. The blonde grabbed the other two and smashed his way out of a 30-story window. “Well… that was amusing.” He said before he walked off, having an appointment to keep with his nemesis.

**~*~**

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” Jounochi Katsuya swore as he held his two friends close to him. He desperately tried to close the stupid dragon wings to provide additional protection but fuck him the universe really wanted to kick him in the balls. Normally he’d be over the moon with the dragon stuff but at the quickly approaching ground it was clear he wasn’t really going to get to enjoy them for that long.

“God Dammit!!” He yelled as he moved his body so that he was curled around Yuugi and Ryou the best he could. If anything, he would try and take the impact so that the other two could survive. Not that they were awake to tell him how bad his plan was and to just not do it. Jou squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact.

After a minute or so of the impact not coming the blonde slowly opened, starting a bit when he noticed a man with small red wings flapping next to him. They stared at each other for a minute before the older blonde said “Hey, I’m going to bring you over to that building over there” as Jou nodded a bit dumbly. Bird guy did as he said though and set them down on the nearby building, observing that the dragon boy was probably only still conscious due to the adrenaline pumping through him.

After another moment of watching the other, Bird guy casually plopped down so he was sitting in front of the other instead of standing over the defensive teen.

“So how about we introduce ourselves? I’m Hawks, a Pro Hero” Hawks said, seemingly gauging if anything rang a bell for the other.

“Pro Hero? How is that… We definitely aren’t home anymore” Jou muttered as he eyed Hawks nervously for a moment or two. He had a harder time trusting people due to his past but this guy didn’t seem like a bad guy. ‘God, I wish Yuug’ was awake’ Jou thought to himself before making a decision

“I’m Jounochi Katsuya… Look, I don’t know how we got here, all I know is some creepy fuck with no eyes did something weird to my friends. Can… Can you take us to the hospital? I’ll pay … yah back for … the bill I swear” He asked, his works coming out a bit slower as he felt himself calm and his adrenaline start to fade, exhaustion hitting him like a lead bat.

“No problem, you just relax, and I’ll take you there” Hawks said with a calm smile watching as the blonde gave a nod before passing out, still holding the other two tightly. A light sigh escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his head before picking up the trio and heading off to the closet hospital.

The night had not been really exciting for the Number 3 Pro Hero Hawks, not that he would have minded normally however, it ended up being a night that shook people around Japan to their cores. It was the Night that in an effort to get the U.A student Bakugo Katsuki back from the League of Villains, All Might fought his final battle against arch nemesis forcing him into a early retirement.

**~*~ One Month Later at The Hospital ~*~**

“All Might-san! Is it that time already?” Yuugi chirped as he waved at retired hero who was standing at the hospital room door.

“Ahh Young Yuugi, it seems you are as energetic as ever” All Might said as he walked over to the boy’s bed, looking around the room “Where are your room mates?”

“Oh, Jou and Ryou are getting checked over by the doctor, well it was suppose to be just Ryou but Jou won’t let either of us get checked over alone” Yuugi said with an awkward laugh.

“I see, He still hasn’t gotten over what happened with All for One. I’m sorry Young Yuugi, If I had only finish him off when I had the chance” All Might said, hanging his head in shame.

Yuugi waved his hands quickly “No, No, No, It’s fine. You had no idea this would happen. I’m just glad that we got out before anything else could happen. We are recovering and figuring out the powers he forced on us”

The former pro gave the small teen a smile, his actions reminding him of his successor to some degree “Ah, yes that reminds me” He said as he took out a chair and sat down “I talked it over with the principal of the school I work at. I want to bring you three there. Partly to protect you from the League of Villains but also to allow you to grow and prosper”

“Really?” Yuugi asked, perking at that “I think that would be great! I would love to meet all the students you're so proud of, especially Izuku”

“Izuku? Why are we talking about- Oh All Might-san. It’s nice to see you” Ryou had started before noticing the man that was sitting by Yuugi bed “Have you come to tell us more stories about Izuku as you hid away from the doctors?” She sassed as she went and sat on the end of Yuugi’s bed.

Jou however excitedly searched All Might’s pocket’s until he found what he was looking for “Yes! Thanks All Might! Yer the best” He shouted with a big grin as he took the Hawks handkerchief, putting it with the small stash of memorabilia that he had collected during his stay there, ignoring the looks that he was getting from his friends.

All Might cleared his throat “As I was saying to Young Yuugi I was wondering if you three would be willing to come to U.A. To Learn and have the protection of pro heros”

Ryou chew her lip slightly “Are you sure it will be fine? I’ve heard that the school you work at is one of the harder ones to get into” she asked.

“Yes, you’ll all be coming in as late recommendation students. With the dorm system in place you three will also have a place to stay without worry. I know it has been something that Young Jounochi has been worrying about.”

“I think we should do it, we can’t stay at the hospital forever after all. Plus it’s not like we really have anywhere else to go” Yuugi said, putting his hand on Ryou’s shoulder, giving her a bright smile.

“Yah! Besides I think the doctors are kind of getting sick of me”

“Well if you didn’t follow us when we had to get checked out”

“I know, I know! I can’t help it!”

Ryou sighed lightly before looking at All Might “As long as you actually do think he have potential and this is not pure guilt at what happened then alright”

“Fear not Young Ryou. I will admit I do carry guilt, but I do believe more so in your potential! Besides the principal would not have agreed otherwise” All Might said confidently before he opened the bag he had brought with him, handing them each a uniform “I’ll come here and bring you before the school festival. I do not want to stress the students out before hand. Now I have to go and check on one other, if you’ll excuse me” he excusing himself from the room.

There was silence from the three of them before a couple minutes before Yuugi spoke up “You can’t bite anyone for touching our shoulders”

“Oh Come On Yuug! That was only happened three times!”

"Five times if you include the times you bit All Might"

"Oh shut up"


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi, Ryou and Jounouchi quietly followed All Might as they waited for Class 1-A’s performance to start. Apparently Izuku was running late and it was causing some stress before the big show. They noticed that Eri and Mirio where waiting as well, though Eri was asking if Deku was going to dance while Mirio assured her that he was.

While in the hospital Ryou offered to look out for Eri when ever Mirio and Aizawa needed a break, the girl reminding her of her younger sister who had long since passed. She was no where as close as Izuku or Mirio, but she was happy when the little girl managed to remember her name.

Jou had to be calmed down when he found out what had happened to the poor girl, wanting to beat the shit out of anyone that would do that to a kid. Because of this he couldn’t spend time around her as he would get worked up and angry far to easily which wasn’t good for the girl. It left Yuugi to be the one to stay with Jou and keep him calm while Ryou helped with Eri, understanding how the other felt but knowing the blonde would have hated himself if he made things worse on her.

Mirio noticed the three and gave them a big smile “Oh hey! Ryou did you make those two things?” He asked

Ryou nodded as she lifted up a bag “Yes, thank you for buying the supplies. Especially with how many mistakes and times I had to remake them”

Mirio waved it off “No problem, Hey Aizawa-sensai could you keep track of that bag for us? Don’t want to lose it on Eri-chan”

Eri looked at him confused as Aizawa gave a long sigh before agreeing to it, taking the bag from Ryou as he said “You bunch better get in there if you want to see anything”

With that they entered the building where the performance was being held.

**_~*~_ **

The event started off with a bang and just kept going up from there.

**_“What am I to be?  
What is my calling?  
I gave up giving up, I'm ready to go  
The futures left unseen  
It all depends on me  
Put it on the line to follow my dream  
Yeah_ **

**_Tried all my life I've tried to find  
Something that makes me hold on and never let go_ **

**_Ohhhh”_ **

Jounouchi started to lightly tap his fingers on his arm as he listened to the music, it was almost hard to believe that the group wanted to be hero’s instead of a well-known band. Yuugi and Ryou gave each other a smile as they watched Eri’s eyes sparkle with wonder and excitement.

**_“Hero too, I am a hero too  
My heart is set (my heart is set) and I won't back down  
Hero too strength doesn't make a hero  
True heroes (true heroes) stand up for what they believe  
So wait and see  
So wait and see”_ **

Eri voiced her disappointment when Izuku ran off the stage but Mirio calmed her and told her to keep watching. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think the two of them were siblings. “Deku gave you his word, right?” Ryou piped up as Eri gave a nod “Then there is nothing to worry about” she said with a smile, Eri slowly nodded as Mirio nodded in agreement. Their attention quickly brought back to the performance.

**_“What do they think of me?  
Who do they think I'll be?  
I could not care less, I don't wanna know  
Am I doing right?  
Am I satisfied?  
I wanna live my life like it's meant to be  
Yeah_ **

**_Tried all my life I've tried to find  
Something that makes me hold on and never let go_ **

**_Ohhhh”_ **

Yuugi gasped at the ice that shot out over head as confetti and birds flew about above them, looking around excitedly to see all that was going on. Ryou continued to watch Eri as she bounced along to the beat while Jou started to sing along with the chorus, having a hold on his tail to keep it from lashing about excitedly.

**_“Hero too, I am a hero too  
My heart is set (my heart is set) and I won't back down  
Hero too strength doesn't make a hero  
True heroes (true heroes) stand up for what they believe  
So wait and see_ **

**_People will judge for no reason at all  
Yeah they might try  
To say your dreams dumb, don't listen  
They may look down on me and count me out  
I'm going my own way  
They may look down on me and count me out  
I'm a hero, I've got music_ **

**_Hero too, I am a hero too  
My heart is set and I won't back down  
Hero too strength doesn't make a hero  
True heroes stand up for what they believe  
Yeah I'll be_ **

**_Hero too, I am a hero too  
My heart is set and I won't back down  
Hero too strength doesn't make a hero  
True heroes stand up for what they believe  
So wait and see”_ **

A young girl’s delighted gasp had all four teenager’s attention as they looked at Eri, the shadow of her past being blasted away. Ryou covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes, her heart bursting for the little girl and her beautiful smile. Her friends smiled at her, tears in their eyes as well, giving Mirio all the props in the world for not sobbing hard for joy.

**_“I have met so many heroes in my life_  
Gave me the strength and courage to survive  
Gave me the power to smile everyday  
Now it's my turn to be the one to make you smile”**

And smile they did, everyone’s heart that day were filled to brim with emotions. Stress ebbed away as everyone had a good time dancing along and most important of all. A little girl who lost the ability to smile, remembered it full force.

**_~*~Later that day at sunset~*~_ **

Mirio grinned as he knelt next Eri, holding the bag from earlier “Eri-chan, do you want to see what’s in the bag?”

Eri blinked at Mirio, looking at the bag in his hands before she nodded, still eating the candy apple that Izuku made for her.

Mirio smile only brightened as he started to rummage in the bag “Your friend Ryou-chan felt bad she was leaving the hospital so me and her came up with a plan. She wanted you to feel safe no matter what so Ta Daaaa~”, pulling out two plushies out of the bag.

They weren’t expertly made by any extent, not something that would be sold in stores, but it was clear a lot of time and effort when into making them. They were plushies of Deku and Lemillion, both with big bright smiles on their faces. Eri’s eyes went wide as she reached out and touched them, her smile as bright as ever as she took another bite of her treat.

“Thank you Lemillion, Thank you Deku. Lemillion can you thank Ryou for me?” Eri asked

“I will when I see her” Mirio said though commented “Though Deku might see her before me”

Izuku blinked in confusion but looked back at Eri when she asked “Deku can you thank her for me too?” causing the green haired boy to nod in agreement.

After the goodbyes were had and Aizawa left to take Eri back to the hospital, Izuku looked at Mirio “Um So who is Ryou?” as the other boy hummed “She was in the hospital before Eri-chan and has white hair like her. Hmm I’m sure you’ll see her soon enough. Either way we should get back to the dorms” before wandering off with a bounce in his step.

Izuku watched him before a moment before heading back to his dorm as suggested. His thoughts were going a bit wild as he thought about who the person that gave Eri those plushies was. His endless over thinking was interrupted by Bakugo’s loud yell of “THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!” followed quickly by “DO YOU WANT TO GO?! YOU FUCKING MOP DRAGON!”

The green haired boy rushed through the door blinking at the chaos that was going on. A blonde male with dragon appendages was holding onto Bakugo’s shirt while Bakugo was returning the favor as the two were in one hell of a yelling match. He observed that the scales that the dragon male had were making Bakugo’s explosions less effective. Izuku was about to get into one of his famous or maybe infamous mumbling sessions before he noticed someone new with long white hair.

He quickly moved past the scene of Bakugo and Dragon guy yelling at each other while Kirishima and a shorter male with multi colored hair tried to stop them, coming in front of the white hair girl “Um, You wouldn’t happen to be Ryou would you?”, noting the bandages on her fingers as he asked.

She blinked at him before looking him over and smiling. She gave a bow to him, unintentionally showing him her cleavage, which left the poor green haired boy with a blush “Yes, I’m Ryou Bakura. You must be Deku or rather Izuku. My friends and I have heard quite a bit about you” she said before straightening up, blinking at the other’s red face.

“I-I-I Yes! I mean Yes, I am DeIzuku I mean Deku, No Izuku. I’m Midoriya Izuku, it’s nice to meet you” Izuku stuttered before bowing himself. He took a moment to compose himself before standing straight “Eri-chan wanted to thank you for those plushies. So, Thank you”

Ryou got a relieved smile on her face “I’m glad that she liked them, it took me a while before I was remotely happy with how it looked. It’s so different from making figures. The one with dragon features is Jounouchi and the shorter one is Yuugi-”

“Stop It now!” Yuugi shouted as he stepped between the two boys’, shoving them back with all his might, his hands glowing with a white light that spread over the two that were fighting, dissipating shortly after.

“What the fuck was that?” Bakugo asked in an oddly calm tone as he glared at the shorter boy.

Yuugi steeled his nerves before he looked at the volatile blonde “It’s my quirk. It can calm people; you’ll be back to normal in an hour or so. If you want to fight with Jou then wait until the teacher lets everyone spar. That way it’s worth while and not just fighting for fighting sake”

Jou looked awkward and he murmured an apology. Bakugo just scoffed and muttered something about murdering the mop dragon before stomping off to his bedroom with his best friend trailing after him, wanting to make sure Bakugo didn’t do something stupid that night.

All Might breathed a heavy sigh before he asked Izuku and Yuugi to come outside with him, asking the other’s in Class 1-A to be welcoming and help the new students fit in. With the words of agreement, he smiled and lead the two outside as the many of the class crowded around the newcomers, asking lots of questions.

All Might closed the door and walked a bit away with the two before he turned to face them. Izuku was looking confused and Yuugi was looking awkward as he knew that quirks shouldn’t be used on each other.

“I should explain. These three are transfer recommended students or at least that is the story... In truth the three of them had been brought to our city with the use of a quirk that All for One acquired. He also forceable gave all of them quirks which so far have not caused any back lash. From what Young Jounouchi had said Young Yuugi and Young Ryou both were given two quirks while he managed only getting one before escaping” All Might said as Izuku slowly gained an understanding look before starting to ask questions.

“When did it happen? It couldn’t have been recent with All for One being imprisoned... What Quirks did they gain? Why did he not prevent them from leaving? Does the League of Villains know? Is that why there are here at U.A? Is it really alright to have them in the hero program? Ohh, that must be why Kacchan is so angry-“ He would have continued but he was swiftly interrupted by his mentor.

“One question at a time Young Midoriya. It happened before All for One made his entrance on the night that Young Bakugo was rescued. We don’t know if the League of Villains knows but it is better to be safe about it. I believe they have the spirit of hero's and as I was informed Young Yuugi tends to put himself into situations he should not. As for your other questions, I couldn’t possibly understand All for One’s motives but it was more then likely a calculated move on his part and Young Yuugi and his friends would be best to explain their quirks” All Might answered, glad he managed to halt the questions for now, waving off the apology he got from his protege.

Yuugi decided to speak up, a embarrassed blush due to the comment on his tendency to get involved in things “From what I’ve managed to figure out, my main quirk allows me to calm people’s emotions and it might go farther then that, but I don’t know. As for the second…” He hesitated but was encouraged forward from the look of encouragement from All Might, the curiosity on Izuku’s face and the permission given by his other half.

Yuugi ran his fingers through his multicolored locks before continuing “Where we are from Ryou and I were dealing with a special situation. We were sharing our bodies with a second person. We both got second quirks that allow our other halves to manifest a physical form though in different ways. They can’t keep the physical form up long for the moment but maybe with practice they’ll be able to active its full time… Honestly… I think without that connection we should have been worse for wear. The second quirk is more so theirs then ours. It doesn’t help that where we are from quirks aren’t a thing”

Yuugi gave them both a bright smile “That’s why I’ll forever be grateful for Jou only getting one and managing to luck out on getting us out of there. I don’t think I could live with myself if he ended up like that man’s other victims.” Before he added “Oh! Ryou has some sort of barrier ability. I think she has figured out how it works but she hasn’t shared yet. Hopefully it isn’t too bad. Jou’s got a mutation dragon quirk, he’s got hard scales on some parts of his body and can blow fire”, not adding the obvious things like the wings.

A world without quirks? It sounded outlandish and it made him wonder what his life would have been like in such a world. That thought was quickly changed to what the three had gone through. After all he had to train to accept All Might’s quirk, he could only imagine what they went though, let alone the one with the mutation quirk.

“Izuku?”

Izuku looked up to see it was Yuugi talking to him, the other teen gave him a smile and said “We did go through an ordeal, but you don’t need to cry, we came out of it fine. We’ll work hard to make our future here, can’t drag the rest of you down, right?”

Yuugi was caught by surprise as Izuku grabbed his hands and proclaimed “You won’t drag us down! Let’s all work hard to become heroes”, his green eyes sparkling with determination and tears.

_/I think you found a new friend, Aibou/_

_\I think your right, Mou hitori no boku\_

“Thank you Izuku. Um… about the second quirk and Ryou and I’s other half… could you not tell anyone for now? It’s bound to pop up sooner or later but until then I rather not talk say anything.” Yuugi asked, though his kind eyes made it clean he wouldn’t force the other.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck with his scarred hands “I’ll do my best” He murmured as Yuugi nodded and said “That’s all I can ask, thanks”

All Might put his hands on the two teen’s shoulders and said “I think you both should head back in. Thank you for coming out here” before shooing them back towards the dorm.

**_~*~_ **

After All Might had taken Izuku and Yuugi outside, Iida decided that he should go over and promptly apologize for Bakugo’s behavior. “As class representative I must apologize for Bakugo’s outrageous behavior”

Ryou blinked at the gesturing before she shook her head “No it’s alright. Jou is just as to blame. I just hope that they’ll eventually learn to deal with each other” She replied, ignoring Jou’s wince however at the look on Iida’s face, she sighed a bit “You can’t control how your classmates react to things nor should anyone expect you too. However, if it will give you peace of mind, I will accept the apology”

Iida looked grateful for that before quickly introducing himself “Thank you. Well we should make introductions. I am Tenya Iida”

“Hello! I’m Ochaco Uraraka, I hope we can become friends”

“Hi! I’m Mina Ashido, oh my gosh, your hair looks as fluffy as Deku’s”

“I know right? We should compare at some point. I’m Toru Hagakure”

“Bonjour! It is I, Yuga Aoyama. I hope my dazzling appearance doesn’t blind you~”

“I’m Minoru Mineta! Can I touch your boobs? Their look around Yaoyorozu size if not bigger!” **_SMACK!_**

As Mineta was smack across the room by Asui, Izuku and Yuugi came back into the building.

Many more introductions were made before slowly people started to wander off to bed, tired from a long exciting day. This included the three newcomers who went into their rooms and while Yuugi and Jou quickly feel asleep, Ryou was left staring at her ceiling in silence.

_/Can’t sleep/_

_\Oh of course not, I’m just trying to sleep with my eyes open\_

_/Sassy bitch, why don’t you go and do something? /_

_\Like what? \_

_/They got a kitchen, maybe you’ll luck out and find stuff to bake with\_

Ryou glanced at the clock, while it read 12:30 am _\It’s rather late though\_

_/Better then you staying up until the ass crack of dawn with nothing to show for it/_

_\\... Fine\_ Ryou gave a light sigh before she pushed off the covered, quietly leaving the room and heading back downstairs. She was glad for the large windows in the common room as it allowed the moonlight to light her path to the kitchen. The white-haired girl checked to see if anyone had crashed on the couch before going and turning on the kitchen light.

It wouldn’t be long until Ryou started baking, mentally making a note of what she used so she could replace it if need be, all the while quietly humming the song that the class had sung earlier that day.

“Ryou-chan?” To say that Ryou jumped at the sudden voice would be an understatement, her face turning red in embarrassment from a certain someone laughing his ass off. She noticed the frog like girl rather quickly “Oh Asui, I’m sorry if I woke you up. I must say you startled me quite a bit” Ryou said as she worked on calming herself down.

“I’m sorry, kero. Could you not get to sleep?” Asui asked as she watched the other with her calm expression.

“No unfortunately. I had a lot of things on my mind, so I came down here to do a bit of baking. I hope no one mind’s me doing so”

“I see, I’m sure Sato will be glad to have more sweets, so will the girls” Asui commented.

“Oh, Sato bakes?” Ryou asked as she took out her freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

“Yes, kero. Ryou-chan, may I ask a question?” Asui asked as she stared at the other in a thoughtful manner.

“If it’s about the cookies then yes you can have one. I don’t mind asking another question”

“Have you always been a girl? You have certain qualities that are more male. If you aren’t comfortable, you don’t have to answer. I was just curious” Asui asked, ready to apologize if need be.

Ryou froze for a moment before giving an awkward laugh “To think with all the jokes about how much of a girl I look and act like it took me turning into one before someone commented otherwise” She murmured a bit annoyed before she looked over at the green haired girl “I used to be a boy but due to certain… circumstances I was turned into a girl”

Asui cocked her head to the side, asking “Circumstances?”

“Yes… It’s hard to explain but as a result I am how I am… Honestly I would go back to being a boy in a heartbeat but since that doesn’t seem possible, I’m moving forward.”

“That’s fair enough, kero. If you ever want to talk about it, just let me know” Asui said as she took one of the offered cookies, giving a happy sound after biting into it’s sweet goodness.

Ryou smiled at that as she gave a light nod “Thanks Asui, I’ll keep that in mind”

“Call me Tsu-chan, kero”

A light giggle bubbled out of Ryou’s throat “Alright, Tsu-chan it is. I’m going to finish these cookies, clean up and then head to bed”

“I’ll help, it will go faster that way, kero”

“Alright, thank you”

It was a pleasant surprise in the morning for the dorm when there was fresh cookies with a note from Tsuyu and Ryou next to it that they were free to take. Iida and Yaoyorozu ended up overseeing the handing out of cookies, making sure everyone who cared got at least one cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /blahblahblah/ = Yami to Hikari  
> \blablahblah\ = Hikari to Light
> 
> Jou may or may not have had to prevent his tail from wagging like a hyper active puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /blahblahblah/ = Yami to Hikari  
> \blablahblah\ = Hikari to Light

If Yuugi knew Bakugo’s chance to fight Jou would come so soon, he might have suggested them beating each other in a game or something. Not that he thought that either of them would take it considering the pride angle. Regardless he was a bit miffed at All Might for thinking the best way to get rid of the tension was letting those two being the first group to do the hero exercise, not that he could deescalate it at this point.

The exercise was simple enough, the hero was to try and apprehend the Villain without causing too much damage to the nearby area and The Villain was to avoid that happening and could damage the nearby area. The hero was also tasked with protecting the dummy’s that were to act as civilians. 

Bakugo grinned maliciously as his palm sparked with several small explosions “Hope you ready for an actual fight instead of hiding behind your little girlfriend’s quirk like a bitch”

Jou glared at the other blonde for the dog insult as All Might gave the signal to start “At least I’m not an angry Pomeranian”

**“THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY?!”**

And with that the fight was on. Bakugo lunged at Jou, shooting off an explosion at close range as Jou closed is wings to take the impact before jumping back. As he tried to make distance between then, Jou realized that Bakugo was not about to let it happen. So Jou went with his next option, taunting the fuck out of the other and working Bakugo up into a frenzy as he started to hit the building while going after Jou. It wasn’t working in the way that Jou hoped though as Bakugo gave as good as he got which pissed the blonde dragon off immensely.

Jou was flung back, rolling onto his feet as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He grinned as he snatched up a steel pole that had been dislodged from a nearby building by Bakugo’s explosions, swiping it at Bakugo as the other barely dodged it. Bakugo didn’t get away scot free as he felt a pain on his cheek and his cheek becoming moist. He touched his cheek, pulling his fingers away to see crimson on his fingers as Jou go to his feet and yelled “Teach didn’t say anything against improvised weapons. So, bring it yah shouty Pomeranian”, with the dragon’s eyes flashing a fiery red.

Bakugo was stunned for a moment before a grin appeared “Looks like this just got worth my time, Let’s do this you fucking bitch!” before lunging at the other blonde, the fight getting more intense as they went at each other.

_**~*~** _

“All Might, shouldn’t we stop them? This is getting out of control!” Iida said as he looked over at their teacher. All Might was watching the screen, feeling at an impasse. It would be best to stop this before they hurt each other too bad but at the same time it was a good learning experience.

“Look at how Jounouchi is fighting! It’s just crazy!” Mineta shouted, desperately hoping he wouldn’t have to fight either blonde anytime soon.

Yuugi opened his mouth to defend his friend but Ryou was the first to talk “He fights that way due to his time in a gang”

“HE WAS IN A GANG?!”

Yuugi sighed at Mineta’s shout “He hasn’t been in a gang for a long time. He left the gang life when he got into high school.”

“Why was he in a gang, kero?”

Yuugi looked awkward while Ryou quickly said “It’s not our place to say. Regardless It’s the reason he knows how to fight with improvised weapons and well fight street”

“Wait, if he hasn’t been in a gang for a while, wouldn’t he be rusty?” Uraraka asked.

Yuugi gained a bit of a sad look “If only it were that easy… leaving a gang is one thing but it doesn’t stop them or other gangs from jumping you. Jou had us all learn what areas to avoid in our old city”

A silence filled the room, some people wondering what made him want to be a hero, other’s wondering why he joined a gang to begin with and some looking forward to training with someone who has they type of fighting background. Slowly everyone went back to watching the screen and soon after the battle between Bakugo and Jounouchi came to an end, ending in a tie which surprised some, but others felt in made sense considering both blondes pride.

Recovery Girl had to be called and the two blondes were brought back to the observation room while All Might decided it would be better to randomly assign teams.

**_~*~ Iida Vs Todoroki~*~_ **

Iida, seemingly learning from history avoided Todoroki blocking his mufflers with his ice. Todoroki quickly adapted however and used a combination of ice and fire to keep Iida from escaping while working to overheat his engine. Eventually the Villain Iida was caught after some clever quirk work from Todoroki with Todoroki pinning Iida down in a manner where he would harm himself and his legs if he struggled.

Once All Might called their match to an end, Todoroki exhaled and used his fire half to melt the ice around them, showing minimum damage to the city area that they were practising in. Iida was frustrated at losing but perked up when Todoroki complemented him on how he had vastly improved from the sports festival.

Iida gave him a smile as he adjusted his glasses “Yes but so have you. I will work even harder”

Todoroki nodded as the two of them headed back into the room, recovery girl taking care of anything that was injured during the fight. All Might congratulating the two of them learning and adapting from their previous fights.

**_~*~ Aoyama Vs Ashido~*~_ **

It started off well with Mina preventing the escape of Aoyama with her acid but when Aoyama aimed his naval laser towards a civilian, Mina went and moved the dummy to safety. Aoyama took this opportunity to jump and use his laser to push him to the escape line. His victory was shortly lived however as he ended up in the bathroom for overusing his quirk to get him to the escape line.

“It was good that you saved the civilian. While a villain escaping is never good, they can be caught another day. A lost life remains lost” All Might said encouragingly to Mina as the girl nodded, pumping herself up and rejoining her group.

**_~*~ Koda Vs Toru~*~_ **

Due to the lack of animals nearby Toru seemingly had the advantage but the scales balanced when Koda called out to try and catch the attention of any nearby animals, getting the attention of several birds. Asking the birds to help keep Toru away from him so he could make his escape. It went fine until he was tackled out of nowhere by seemingly nothing.

A quick realization dawned on Koda on why the birds didn’t notice Toru anymore, causing him to turn bright red as he covered his face. Toru winning due to her opponents’ inability to move due to a combination of embarrassment and not wanting to accidently bump anything.

All Might did give her a warning that though her Hero outfit might be more equipped to protect her when she takes off her visible equipment, he wouldn’t recommend it when she is just wearing her gym clothes or civilian clothes.

**_~*~ Ryou Vs Denki~*~_ **

“Heeey, If I win how about we go on a date”

“No thank you, I rather we do this without it ending in hurt feelings”

Ryou was fast on her feet, she had to be to get away from her male bullies. Apparently being a pretty boy can get you on too many people’s hate list.

At the hospital they had to work with quirk counselors to figure out a general idea of what their new powers could do. It took a while for Ryou and the consoler assigned to her to figure out how her quirk worked, and it didn’t make her feel much better upon finding out even if Bakura found it amusing.

Ryou was never really one for drawing attention to herself, the only time she enjoyed it when she was acting as a dungeon master. It was a sad truth was that the universe seemed determined to put her in that position. In the end she was just sick and tired of being some evil bastard’s plaything and decided to join her friends in becoming a hero.

She didn’t think that playing a villain would put her in a situation where she’d be forced to move past it, but the universe was truly a sadist that way. Denki had shot several chips at her and she got the gist of how they worked by barely evading getting fried. She quickly created a white barrier that deflected it into a nearby building. Around and Around this dance went until she tripped and tore open her top on a nearby piece of debris. She hadn’t even realized how badly it was wreaked until she noticed that Denki had stopped attacking and there was a breeze against her chest. 

Her shirt and sports had torn up the right side, exposing her right breast and some of her left while cutting into her breast some causing it to bleed. She could feel her face turn red in embarrassment before she summoned another barrier, much stronger and larger as she slammed Denki had against a building. Ryou covered herself with her arms, hesitating for a moment before she noticed him breathing and moving to hold his head. The white-haired girl looked relieved before booking it to the escape line.

Sadly, Denki couldn’t get the world to stop spinning to stop her but the sight he saw was almost worth it.

Recovery Girl healed them both up while Momo made a blanket to cover Ryou for the moment until they could change back to their school uniform.

“Everyone should keep in mind that unknown factors might cause a villain to act in a way you may not expect. Also, when you are about to be flung into something, if you can use your quirk to help soften the blow do so. Otherwise do what we have practiced in defense training. You may only have seconds but in those seconds you prevent yourself from getting seriously injured and be able to be a Hero for another day” All Might said as Ryou quietly gave Denki an apology as the male just waved it off.

**_~*~ Tsuyu Vs Momo~*~_ **

The first thing Momo produced was a bola to tangle up Tsuyu’s legs to prevent her from hopping to the finish line, with Tsuyu using her tongue to keep Momo at a distance. Tsuyu got into a position where she could move forward, albeit slower than she would be moving if she had her legs free, but she knew she couldn’t free herself while keeping an eye on Momo and keeping her at a distance. By the time that Tsuyu was in range of the escape line, Momo’s next creation was finished. Ripping though her gym clothes came a net with small canisters that she grabbed and flung at Tsuyu who used her tongue to try and smack it to the side, flinching at the cold coming from the canisters.

The hesitation ended up being her downfall as the net partly covered her, making it hard for her to escape the cold that the dry ice released upon the canisters cracking on the ground. Momo ran over and apprehended Tsuyu, quickly removing the net before producing her last item, a heated blanket to help warm Tsuyu back up.

“Good Job Young Yaoyorozu, capturing a villain in important but it also important to avoid causing undue harm if possible. Even though villains do horrible things, at the end they are still human. We Hero’s are not meant to enact final judgement, that is what the court systems are for. It is also good to keep in mind the weaknesses that are inherent to mutation quirks and the creatures they are derived from. It allows you to take advantage of said weakness or cover for a fellow hero’s said weaknesses.” All Might commented as Recovery girl checked over Tsuyu to make sure that she was warming up alright.

**_~*~Shoji vs Kirishima~*~_ **

Kirishima was ready for a fight which left him unprepared for the direction that Shoji took it. Shoji swiftly went to one of the civilian dummies and took it hostage “Allow me safe passage or I’ll hurt the civilian”

Kirishima froze for a moment as he resisted the urge to protest this unmanly act. This was practice and a villain wouldn’t’ care if they were being unmanly for not. The red head relaxed his quirk as he asked “Okay, how do I know you won’t hurt them after you get away?”

“You’ll be coming with me, If I see you activate your quirk then this… person is dead. I’ll hand them off once we are far enough away. You can call my bluff and have innocent blood on your hands.”

“Alright, Alright” The sharp toothed boy said, following the other as he had to resist the urge to go in guns blazing. At the escape line, Shoji quickly tossed the dummy before crossing said line.

All Might congratulated Kirishima as though it might have been hard to do so, working hard to ensure the safety of innocent people should be a hero’s top priority. 

**_~*~Uraraka Vs Kyoka~*~_ **

The battle went with Kyoka using her speakers to prevent Uraraka from floating to the finished line, disorientating her in the air. Eventually Uraraka had to land on top of the building and throw up because of the combination of the sound disorientation and what happens when she overuses her power.

All Might congratulated on keeping the damage to a minimum but did bring up her strategy wouldn’t work as well for someone on ground left if the goal was to avoid destruction of the nearby area.

**_~*~Mineta vs Tokoyami~*~_ **

Tokoyami ended up chasing Mineta around as the shorter male got his sticky balls everywhere. It ended up in a situation where Tokoyami couldn’t move due to the balls, but he had Mineta pinned in a manner where the other couldn’t easily get away. At the end of the exercise, All Might commented that they had put themselves in a situation where the arrival of back up would end in the failure for the opponent. Though it’s not a problem to rely on others, you must make sure to work hard to avoid being at risk if backup is late.

**_~*~Sero vs Ojiro~*~_ **

Though Sero was fast using his tape, Ojiro kept up with him, using his tail to hit the tape to knock the other off his course. It worked for the most part until Sero used his momentum to ram Ojiro against his tail into the ground. The build up tape made it hard for Ojiro to escape before Sero got across the escape line. All Might commented on the smart way that Ojiro used his tail to attempt to impede Sero but reminded him that because of what he had done, he left himself open to having the tape3 covering his tail again him.

“Keep in mind that you won’t always know what a villain quirk does and as a result it might be dangerous to combine your quirk into the mix”

_**~*~Yuugi vs Sato~*~** _

Like Ryou, Yuugi was pretty good at running and could take a beating from the situations he had found himself in. Though he wasn’t really expecting to have to go against a muscle man like Sato. He bolted when they were giving the sign to start. Sato quickly swallowed a canister of sugar before taking off after the smaller boy. He caught up with Yuugi and reached to grab him by the back of his shirt, missing when Yuugi suddenly ducked as his hands glowed white. The shorter male pressed his hands against the sugar hero, countering the sugar rush and speeding up the aftereffects as Sato ended falling asleep.

Yuugi gave a sigh of relief but jumped as he heard and felt someone land nearby. He blinked “Izuku?”

_**~*~Vs Izuku?!~*~** _

“All Might why is Deku there?” Uraraka asked, wondering when the green haired male had left as other’s were quickly noticing that they hadn’t seen him since after the lots were drawn.

“Since there was an odd number of students, I had Young Midoriya act as a back up for the hero or the villain encase one of the fights was heavily in the favor of one or the other” All Might replied.

~*~

_/Aibou, Move! /_

The explanation was heard by Yuugi and due to Yami’s warning he just barely missed being grabbed by Izuku. He had to rethink his strategy and quick. He had planned around what he had known about Sato from the sports festival replays at the hospital. The others and himself had been able to learn quite a bit as Hero programming were a big thing at the hospital. He honestly felt lucky that his knowledge had been good enough as all the students had been training hard.

However, Izuku was much harder as even the news had a hard time keeping up with the newest thing that he had gotten involved in. It wasn’t that hard to deduce that something had happened to Izuku’s arms where he couldn’t rely on them in a fight but could still use them generally. Yuugi was still learning to think on his feet though, it was much different then having time to plan your moves out.

All it took was both boys misreading the other’s moves and Yuugi was sent spiraling towards a nearby wall. Izuku’s eyes widened as he bounced off a building, pushing off to try and get to Yuugi before he hit.

‘I’m not going to make it’, the thought invaded Izuku’s mind as he watched what seemed like slow motion Yuugi getting closer and closer to the wall.

Suddenly a golden light erupted from Yuugi’s chest, as a shadowy figure formed rapidly behind him. Yuugi hit the figure who slammed against the wall with a loud crunch. Izuku braced for impact against the wall, hitting and safely landing on the ground as the energy of his quirk faded. He squeaked at the mild glare he got from the red eyed figure holding Yuugi “I-I’m sorry, I w-wasn’t trying-I mean it’s training and I- “

The figure raised a hand to silence Izuku “I know, I just wish we had more time to figure out an explanation. I’m sorry for causing you to panic” the red eyed male said in a calm though pained voice. It wasn’t hard to see why. His one arm had gotten broken with taking the impact of the crash.

Izuku was confused for a moment before it dawned on him. The rest of the class hadn’t been told about the second quirks and now it would have to be explained to them. There were too many who would be far too curious to let it rest after all. Before he could get out another apology, they were mobbed the class. Jounouchi just barely had time to pick up Yuugi before Bakugo grabbed the look a like by the front of the shirt, demanding answers.

A sigh escaped the male being held up by his collar, causing Bakugo’s eye to twitch and Izuku to start panicking. The red eyed male calmly raised his non injured arm in a show of compliance “My name is Yami and I am someone who formally possessed Yuugi. Due to a run in with the man that forced All Might into retirement, me and one other can take a form. This was caused by quirks that were forced upon us. The fact is didn’t render us brain dead to be used as Nomu is a small miracle” Yami explained, speaking in a tone that demanded attention and not to be interrupted. “Still, it is very unusual for a person to have more then one quirk, so we had no good way of explaining it. We were hoping to explain it once we had gotten to know you all, however the cards were not in our favor.”

A silence came over the class, giving Recovery girl a chance to move through the crowd to heal the one boy’s arm, as they took in the information. All where thinking back to the fight with All for One, thinking how he could so easily manipulate multiply quirks. Other’s thinking of the multiply run in’s they’ve had to deal with different Nomu and how basic they were. While some were relieved that the man was in Tartarus, others were worried what would happen if he ever managed to get out.

“So how much is the recommendation shit true?” Bakugo demanded, though he too was a bit quieter after mentally revisiting that night.

“Yuugi, Ryou and Jounouchi were brought here though recommendation but that was for their protection and the potential of training them as heroes. Only a handful of staff know of our situation or, so we have been told. All Might thought it was for the best when he was told of Yuugi and I’s rush into dangerous situations” Yami said, deciding to not add in Ryou’s determination never to be used by evil again as that would require more of an explanation.

Bakugo gave a sound of annoyance before he let the other go. He then said “You all better fucking keep up or I’ll murder you for bringing down our class. We don’t need any weak extras”

Yami just simply nodded at that as Bakugo huffed then punching Jounouchi on the arm “Hey fucking mop, you're training with me and shitty hair in the mornings, don’t be late or I’ll bust all your shit” before storming off over to Kirishima.

Jounouchi blinked a bit before grinning “Sounds like fun you god damn Pomeranian!”

Bakugo twitched and just gave a murderous yet excited grin “Ooooh I’m gonna kill you at practice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. Don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism or just comments in general. 
> 
> Yuugi's group doesn't know about one for all, just that All Might is training Izuku for some reason. Some have noticed certain similarities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /blahblahblah/ = Yami to Hikari  
> \blablahblah\ = Hikari to Light  
>  **  
>  _Flashback and/or memory_  
> **  
>  Anivoice  
>  ****  
> Animal Replying to Koda  
> 

The day went by relatively smoothly afterwards with Yuugi rejoining the class after he had woken up. It was clear that the others had questions for the new students but understood them not wanting to talk more about it for the moment. An active effort was made to keep the ones who would push and push away for the moment. After classes, Yuugi’s group met up and talked about what they were going to do moving forward.

Ryou didn’t really want to explain more then what was told by Yami, while Yuugi felt it would be better to have the class know about the fact they weren’t from around here and Jounouchi felt it was only a matter of time before the truth came out, especially with how barren their rooms were. It did make sense in some aspects but Ryou was worried that they would find her untrustworthy because of the past she could do nothing about. Bakura and Yami were leaving it in their hands for now however Ryou could tell that Bakura was getting impatient with her.

In the months before they were pulled into this world, Bakura had been trying to make amends where he could. He even worked hard to keep the Millennium ring in line which was hard work in its own right. Bakura and Ryou had made up and some time later had started to tentatively date after a very blunt confession on Bakura’s end. In some ways Ryou’s unwillingness to move forward and let go of the past made Bakura feel like he hadn’t really been forgiven and it will always be held over his head. Ryou knew it wasn’t the case but also knew that their original friends were odd and not everyone would be willing to accept someone with blood on their hands. She just didn’t know how to explain it to Bakura which lead to her avoiding the topic.

As a result, Bakura opted to give her the silent treatment, knowing full well that if he tried to convince her and it went no where; he’d just get pissed without outlet to deal with it. Ryou had mixed feelings on it as it came off childish, but she also knew that it was Bakura’s only real way of dealing with this and not lashing out. It didn’t help that neither Yuugi nor herself knew what the power of the items translated to in this world as it was a world without magic.

She spent the week leading up to the weekend mainly in her head as a result, over thinking things and worrying endlessly about a potential future event that may or may not happen. As a result, she wasn’t paying attention when she bumped into Aizawa, quickly apologizing and bowing deeply as the tired teacher just waved it off.

“I need the three of you to go and pick up something from the shopping center for your dorm. I’ve already given Todoroki and Midoriya the list and the money for it. I expect you three to be back by nightfall or call if you plan to stay with your families tonight. Regardless, Todoroki, Midoriya make sure you drop her off if you decide to head home for the night” Aizawa said before he walked off.

Todoroki looked confused briefly at Aizawa’s leaving Ryou out of visiting family but left it be with Izuku piped up “L-Let’s go! If you don’t mind Bakura, there are a few places we’d like to stop at. We both asked Aizawa-sensai if we could go out and he told us to take you with us. He noticed that you’ve been out of it and thought some time off campus would be good for you”

Ryou hesitated for a moment before nodding, deciding to get out would be helpful to get some fresh air as well as neither of those two had been the ones who wanted more answers then she was comfortable with. The three of them left right after as Izuku and Todoroki had already changed into casual clothes while Ryou opted to wear her school uniform. She didn’t really have anything that she would be comfortable wearing outside and she had gotten used to the school uniform. It was another thing Todoroki took notice off but decided it was better not to say anything.

**_~*~_ **

As the afternoon went on Ryou was slowly starting to relax around the two of them, at least enough to enjoy the shopping trip. Izuku was the easiest of the two because of what she had been told in the hospital as well as being around the male. He was doing his best to get her involved in conversations and activities with others.

Todoroki, it was a bit more awkward until they had walked past a bakery which unintentionally gave him a chance. Ryou had gotten distracted with the smell of fresh cream puffs, drooling a bit when she had stopped to watch the worker put them out.

“Bakura?”

Ryou jumped a bit before she sheepishly looked at the person who said her name, Izuku giving her a smile “Do you want some?” The green haired boy asked.

She shook her head and said “N-No it’s fine. I can’t afford them. Oh! That shop looks like it will have one of the things on the list, let’s go” as Ryou grabbed Izuku’s arm and pulled him along, unintentionally causing him to get all flustered.

In her haste to move away from her temptation she left Todoroki behind who looked at the two before heading into the bakery himself. By the time the other two had came out of the store with another item off the list, Todoroki was waiting for them with two pastry containers. At the twin looks of confusion, Todoroki felt a bit flustered before he handed them over to the two of them “I feel we have earned a snack, don’t worry I paid with it from my own money” before heading over to a nearby table so they could eat.

Ryou had wanted to protest but it died in her throat at the sweet smell of cream puffs. The mental debate in her head with herself didn’t’ last long before she quickly joined the other two at the table.

_/You are such a slut for cream puffs/_ Bakura said to her, amused.

Ryou huffed a bit at that _\I thought I was receiving the silent treatment, more of that please\_ before digging into her box of cream puffs.

It wasn’t hard for the two to guess that these were probably Ryou’s favorite food with how enthusiastically she ate them. Ryou finished off the box in record time but noticed that the other two were still eating which caused a blush to cross her face “I-I’m sorry, I haven’t had cream puffs in a while and I just couldn’t help myself…”

Izuku gave her an understanding nod “There is nothing wrong with enjoying what you like, right Todoroki?” He asked as the quiet boy nodded as well before reaching over and wiping off some cream from just below Ryou’s lip.

Todoroki licked the cream off his thumb, saying “I’m glad you enjoyed them” before going back to the small parfait he had bought along with the piece of cake for Izuku. He missed the red faces he got from his actions.

‘That was so smooth, and I don’t think he realized what he did’ Izuku thought as he concentrated on his cake, with some mild thoughts on Ryou being lucky.

_/You aren’t getting a crush, are you? /_

_\Shut up Bakura\_ Ryou sniped as she worked on calming herself down. She wasn’t sure if it was a crush or not, but she knew that she felt herself being willing to at least somewhat be open with him. ‘Just Eighteen more students to go’ she thought dryly, absentmindedly checking her face for anymore stray cream.

After finishing their desserts, they moved off to finish their shopping. When they had eventually walked past an occult shop, Ryou slowed as she looked at the store with interest.

“Bakura?”

Ryou looked at the boys “Do you think we could go in?” she asked, quickly recognizing the looks of surprise that she typically got when her interest was brought up. “We don’t have too; I just haven’t gotten a chance to go inside an occult store in a while.” She said, shifting awkwardly as she played with the handles of the bags she was holding.

“Oohh! You have an interest like Tokoyami. That’s great, maybe you two could talk about it sometime” Izuku said, excited as he knew not many of their classmates shared Tokoyami’s interest in the occult. It appears that Ryou didn’t realize it initially though her face went from confusion to connecting the dots of things she noticed in passing.

“As for right now, we are doing well for time. It should be fine to go in for a short amount of time” Todoroki commented as he adjusted the bags to check for the time on his phone.

Ryou nodded at that, looking happy. It made sense that if one friend has an interest it would be easier to accept but it didn’t make her any less happy. She thanked the two of them before heading into the shop, greeting the owner after he greeted her before looking at things on the shelf.

Todoroki and Izuku entered after her as they followed her about as they watched her excitedly looking at different things. They weren’t really paying attention to the shop owner who started to mutter to himself.

_/Ryou, the shop keeper is up to something…/_

_\Are you sure? \_

_/Why would I tell you if he wasn’t? /_

Ryou casually glanced over her shoulder, noticing the look being sent at Todoroki, silent internal anger that he was being careful not to be too obvious. She was the first to react, not thinking to use her quirk as she put herself in the way of what the man sent out; probably as a result of his quirk. She crumpled to the floor and the two boys barely got a chance to react when a light emitted from her, knocking the two of them unconscious.

**_~*~_ **

Todoroki and Izuku woke with a start as they got up, looking wildly around for the shop keep. They were met with an unfamiliar hallway with two doors and at the end of hall was filled with light.

“Well at least you don’t say down for long”

Both Todoroki and Izuku looked towards the voice to see what looked like a male version of Bakura, though he looked meaner than her “Bakura? What’s going on?” Izuku asked

The male sighed as he said “Not the Bakura you know, I’m the other person that the Pharaoh… That Yami was talking about… This is the one you know, maybe not in this form but still” pushing a small figure out from behind him. It was a small child with Ryou’s gentle features along with a look of worry “That guy’s … what do you call it… a quirk? It forces someone to deal with their past with people around them, or at least that’s what he’s rambling on about to the hero who came to check what’s going on.”

“How do you know this?” Todoroki asked as Izuku knelt to check on Ryou.

“I can hear what’s going but I can’t take shape. Guess the quirk can’t factor in people it doesn’t know about.” Bakura commented with a shrug “Hope you two aren’t expecting this to be easy. Ryou hasn’t wanted to go into his past and has been fighting the other two on telling your class more”

“His?”

“Yup, Ryou was a boy before all this quirk bullshit” Bakura muttered before looking at his smaller light “I won’t tell them, but we aren’t getting out of here until you tell them or really show them”

Izuku looked between the two before noticing that the child Ryou was starting to tear up “A-Ah! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked, getting flustered at the tears.

“Y-You both have b-been so nice a-and I don’t want it to e-end because of my past” Ryou sniffled out as she looked down at the floor.

Izuku didn’t know what to say but didn’t think her past could be that bad. Todoroki walked over and knelt down as well, awkwardly patting Ryou’s head as he murmured “Many people have things in their past that they wish could be changed. Allowing yourself to be chained to the past is no way to live, I would know... I can’t promise that what we will see might not bother us, but we want to give you a chance”, looking at Izuku for confirmation.

Izuku nodded eagerly as he said “Todoroki’s right. So, let’s get through this together”

Ryou looked uncertain for a moment before looking at Bakura, _/I rather have them hate me so don’t worry about me/_ which caused Ryou to nod a bit and wipe away her tears “O-Okay… Before we go through there… I need to tell you something or certain events won’t make sense. We were pulled from a different dimension, one that had magic but no quirks. Yuugi, I and a handful of others had access to things called the Millennium items… you may have noticed something that looked like a tattoo on Yuugi. I have one as well. It’s what happened to them upon entering a world where magic doesn’t exist or at least magic like the items. We don’t know if the power of the items got translated into anything like a quirk or the like but if it did, Yami and Bakura would be more likely to have access to it. I-I’m sorry if this doesn’t make any sense”

Izuku blinked then rubbed the back of his neck “It’s a bit hard to take it all in, that’s all… Hmmm, By Bakura do you mean the other you? Would it be easier to call you by your first name?”

“Yes, in the long run, Bakura’s the only name he’s responded too and when Yami opted to be called well Yami, he didn’t want to be called Yami Bakura anymore.” Ryou replied as she looked at the shining hallway. “Okay… I’m as ready as I’ll ever be”

Both boy’s nodded as they took one of her hands before looking at Bakura “Are you coming?” Todoroki asked

“Nah, I’ll stick around just in case I can emerge…” Bakura murmured, giving Ryou a look of ‘I’ll try to behave if shit goes down’ which caused Ryou to calm slightly.

With that the three walked into the hallway.

**_~*~_ **

****

**_The first memory was a hard one, both boy’s feeling the child Ryou’s hands tighten painfully around theirs as an accident played out in front of them. It went from happy to horror in an instant. One moment what seemed to be Ryou’s mother, waiting in the car as she moved herself to try and buckle in an excited little girl in the back seat. She didn’t see a vehicle barreling towards her until her older child’s screams caused her to turn her head. Her eyes widened in terror, but she did the only thing she could think of and that was attempted to use her body as a shield for her youngest._ **

****

**_Almost in slow motion the truck hit the car, blood and screaming everywhere as the child Ryou of the memory had to be held back from the flaming wreak as people were yelling to call the fire department. The scene quickly changed to one of a hospital waiting room, a man with his head in his hands as a child cried harder at the words “Neither the mother nor the toddler survived.”_ **

**_The small child blubbered hysterically while apologizing repeatedly, his father seemingly ignoring him at that moment._ **

“It was an accident… why are… were you apologizing?” Izuku ended up asking, before giving Ryou an apologetic look.

“I felt sick that morning but insisted on going to school. If I had stayed home and recovered then my mother and sister would still be alive” Ryou said with a teary smile, clearly still blaming herself over what had happened.

Before Izuku could reply, the world started to spin and the memory Ryou started to fall over in a faint due to a high fever. As the world went dark a male voice could be heard **_“I’ll fix everything”_**. What Todoroki had noticed before the world started to spin was a mad glint in Ryou’s father’s eyes, almost reminding him of Endeavor’s insane drive to beat All Might.

**_The subsequent memory was hard to call a memory, there was faint murmurs and the images were fuzzy, the only thing that stood out was the strong smell of copper at one point._ **

****

**_The next memory started with the memory Ryou wearing a necklace with a golden item attacked to it. The item gave off a sinister vibe. After that the memories were filled with Monster World campaigns, Spiteful looks from Ryou’s father, friends becoming comatose after playing the game and the ring glowing before each new victim fell unconscious. Ryou grew as her memory self grew, hanging her head at the memories and the guilt they brought about, even trying to let go of Izuku and Todoroki’s hands but they both held firm._ **

****

**_New High School, Meeting Yuugi and the others, The Ring stabbing him and taking him as it’s permanent host, Defeat at the hands of the Pharaoh and defying the rings wishes. It became a constant thing where Ryou would try and fight against his lost of control but would be beaten back to be used for yet another evil deed or plan. It was almost palpable the intense relief that the memory Ryou would go through anytime he lost the ring but unfortunately it always found its way back._ **

**_Eventually though, while the ring spirit was a right bastard at the beginning, slowly but surely Ryou and Bakura started to talk with each other. It wasn’t nice at first, with frustration from Ryou about what Bakura kept doing to his friends and frustration from Bakura that Ryou would just not do what he said. But they did eventually make amends with Bakura actively trying to keep the ring at bay._ **

“Honestly, I’m glad this shit happened… I would have only been able to keep a lid of the damn thing for one more week, considering that the Pharaoh had the other items and the god cards” Bakura commented, leaning on the hall that lead to the memory room. “… Ryou and I, we both tend to be used by evil easily. Whether we want it or not…. Seeing all this, what are you going to do?”

Todoroki was quiet as he thought over his response but then he noticed the sounds of someone trying to hold back on crying. He looked to Ryou initially, but she still had her head down before looking at Izuku “Midoriya?”

Ryou looked over that the green haired male, blinking a bit as she noticed Izuku in tears “I-I” Izuku started before rubbing away tears with his free hand “I was just think how hard it would have been to go through all that, losing your friends time and again and then putting them in danger again and again” He murmured while he started to cry hard, moving to hug onto Ryou as he unintentionally pushing her into Todoroki’s chest “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that Ryou, I promise that if that ever happens I’ll come and rescue you! I’ll also work hard with you and make sure it will its chances of happening are super low. I’m sure the others will feel the same too” Midoriya sobbed.

Todoroki smiled lightly as he rested his head on Ryou’s lightly as he used his free hand to pat the sobbing Izuku’s head “I agree… If that time comes, let us be your heroes”

It was too much for Ryou at that point and she started to cry hard on the two of them, not feeling this kind of relief since the last time Yuugi and the other’s had accepted her back even after the last time the ring caused problems. Her heart grasped onto the hope that the other’s in the group would be as open as these two was.

The room slowly began to dim, the other two fading as the quirk came to an end. Bakura caught Ryou and returned her to her soul room so she could wake up with the others. “Damn, that one kid is a crybaby” he muttered with a sigh, not really one for tears.

**_~*~_ **

The three U.A students were slowly coming to, having been propped up against the wall by the hero who happened to catch the commotion, Mt Lady. They came to find out that the man had a father who had resorted to stealing to provide for his son, losing an arm in a fight with Endeavor. Unfortunately, the man didn’t survive his injuries and the shop owner ended up in foster care as a result. He blamed Endeavor and his family as a result.

“However, … I’ll admit that the girl was a surprise… I didn’t think anyone would willingly take something for a Todoroki… I … may need some help… I think I was blinded by my anger” The man said, holding his head in his hands.

Todoroki watched him for a moment before looking at Mt Lady “Mt Lady, can you let him off with a warning? All of us are fine”

“Are you sure? It could have ended badly”

“Yes” Todoroki said before going over to the shop owner “I understand your anger to my father. I promise to become a better hero then him and be a better man” He vowed before he looked at Izuku and Ryou “We should drop off what Izuku brought for his mother and head back to the dorms.”

The other two nodded, gathering their things before they went to the front door “Wait” the shop owner said before he rummaged under his counter. He then pulled out three leather bound notebooks “It’s not much but I’d to give you this as an apology…”

“You don’t have t-“

“No but I want to. Maybe next time you come; you’ll see something you like. Either way I insist.”

Reluctantly the three took the notebooks before exiting the shop. They headed to Izuku’s mom home, helping her with a few things around the house before it was time to head back to the school.

The walk back to the school was pleasant with the calm quiet was eventually broken when Izuku asked a question “So… are you dating Bakura?”

Ryou was going to answer when her chest area glowed, the same place where the ring had been in her memories. A shadowy figure formed behind her, taking the form of Bakura “She is but if you two can’t keep you paws off of her, I might be able to share”

“Bakura!”

“What? I’m just being open to it. Besides, you looked pretty comfy”

“I’m starting to wonder if finding a way to kill you would be worth it…”

“You know you love me”

“At the cost of my sanity, yes”

The two boys watched the back and forth, the look in Bakura’s eye told them he wasn’t kidding around on the sharing thing. It caused Izuku to get quite flustered and start to mutter himself into circles. He hadn’t really had time to think about that sort of thing with all the villain attacks and such. He barely could handle talking to Uraraka but dating a girl? Even if they were a boy before it seemed a bit overwhelming.

Todoroki watched the three, wondering on how the others who had crushes on Izuku would react to the sheer bluntness of Bakura. He knew he’d have to step up sooner least he lost Izuku to someone else. Though if Izuku could handle it, he would be fine with sharing. He checked his phone, smiling at a message from his sister, thanking him for the pastries before he moved to catch up to the other’s.

**_~*~Earlier That Day with Yuugi and Koda~*~_ **

Yuugi asked for Koda’s help in training his quirk by using forest critters. Yuugi still felt awkward about practicing on people, it didn’t help that the best person to practice on also seemed to have the most volatile temper. With help of Koda they could find any creatures that were willing to help, while working on Koda’s vocal training. The training itself had been going well though through it they found out the side effect of using it for too long, that effect being Yuugi became more emotional and had a hard time calming down. It took a few emotional break downs on Yuugi’s part before Koda put his foot down.

“Y-Yuugi. I know you want to train b-but rest is important too” Koda said firmly “B-Besides, no animals will come to my calls right now”

Yuugi felt really upset at that but it made him realize that the other was right. He wasn’t exactly giving off the best energy right now so what animal would want to be around him. He took a couple breaths before he nodded “You’re right, let’s head back”

Koda was relieved at that but that relief was short lived. Due to Koda’s yelling and the number of animals that had been heading in that direction, it attracted the attention of a large male Japanese boar. Koda had noticed the large beast too late and when he tired to use his quirk, the charging of the boar cut him off and slammed him hard against a nearby tree.

Yuugi felt his emotions go nuts at what he saw. Sadness, Guilt and Anger being the strongest. He had insisted on training so long. When some blood dribbled down Koda’s cheek Yuugi’s hand glowed brightly with his quirk as he ran at the boar, slamming his palms again it while he screaming out “STOP! DON’T HURT HIM!”. The boar jerked in surprise while the light from the quirk enveloped it, Yuugi passing out due to being overwhelmed by his emotional state.

Koda’s eyes slowly opened as he held his head, starting at the large boar staring at him before noticing Yuugi laying unconscious nearby.

“Great beast, please don’t hurt my friend or myself”

** “Will no hurt Master or Master friend” **

“Master?”

The boar snorted at Yuugi before getting into an aggressive stance as Yami ran over to where they had been training.

“No! Great Beast that is my friend’s umm... ah… mate! Yes, mate please don’t attack him. He would be upset if you attacked anyone”

**“… Will stand down today”** before the boar trotted off into the nearby forest.

“Koda right? What Happened to Yuugi? I felt a whirlwind of emotions before it suddenly stopped” Yami asked as he checked Yuugi over while holding him close. He was trying to stay calm, but it was easy to tell he was upset due to the smaller boy’s state.

Koda gulped nervously before explaining what had happened at the training and as it progressed, ending on what had happened to the boar. Yami frowned at that information before he sighed “He’ll be upset I’m sure... at finding out what that he can do if he’s not careful. Thank you for telling me. Let’s get you both to the nurses office” Yami murmured, picking up Yuugi bridal style and offering his shoulder to the other for support. Koda took it after pushing back the previous fear and the three headed to Recovery Girl.

**_~*~Earlier that day training with All Might~*~_ **

**_“Ahh, Those three survived? Good, Good. Oh, their quirks? The second ones were from adults but the first quirks I gave all of them” A sinister smirk crossed All for One’s face “I got those from children. Two at the pleading from parents for ‘normal’ children and the other the child itself. Ahh, the youth are getting stronger and stronger. Isn’t it wonderful All Might?”_ **

****

“All Might?”

Toshinori was pulled away from his thinking as he looked at Izuku who was looking at him with a worried look.

“Ah, I think that’s enough training for this morning. Didn’t you want to go and grab something for your mother? You should go and talk with Eraserhead”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, we’ll pick up again tomorrow I promise”

“Alright… I’ll talk to you later then” Izuku replied before he gathered up his things and ran off to go and find Aizawa.

Toshinori watched him leave before rubbing his face slightly. What All for One had said was bothering him and he wasn’t sure if that was the pure purpose of the words or if there was a deeper meaning behind it. That man knew how to get under his skin, and it annoyed him greatly. A sigh escaped him before he decided to head back to the teacher’s office and work on some lesson plans.

**_~*~Around noon with Jounouchi~*~_ **

Jou sighed as he pushed his shoulder back into place with the help of Kirishima while Bakugo went to grab them something to eat. He rolled his shoulder once it was back in “Thank Kirishima… hey you ok?” He asked as he noticed a weird look on the other’s face.

“Yah… no… Ugh” Kirishima angerly rubbed at his spiked hair “Just dealing with some unmanly thoughts, that’s all”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“You aren’t going to tell Mina, are you?”

“Tell yah what, if I do, I’ll drink Bakugo’s hot sauce, in front of him and take the assault head on. Plus, I won’t eat chocolate for a week” Jou said, adding the chocolate thing as it was pretty obvious his love for the stuff. The girls got him to do a lot of things during the week with the offering of chocolate.

Kirishima thought about it before he nodded, plopping down beside the blonde “Alright… It’s … It’s just feels like my best bud has been slowly taken away from me you know? Plus, your quirk is way better then mine and I just feel like a second fiddle”

“Mine? Fuck man, I’d rather have your quirk. At least you don’t have a tail that gets caught in the damn door. Plus I have wings and I still don’t know how to fly and I’m think I’ll be tasting concrete for the rest of the day with how many times I kept hitting the ground” Jou grumbled before he thought about it “… To be honest my old self before I met Yuugi might agree with yah. But now… I don’t think I can hold a candle to your friendship with that guy. I’m not trying to take your spot and won’t ever be able to. Heck, you guys make me miss a friend of mine”

Kirishima slowly nodded, feeling a bit better. At the mention of the other missing his friend, Kirishima couldn’t help but comment “Well Winter break will come before you know it, you can go see him then”

“Yah… maybe” Jou said offhandedly, a sad and lonely look briefly crossing his face before he shook his head and stretched, quickly changing the topic “Can’t wait for it to start snowing! I love winter” He proclaimed with a big goofy grin.

Kirishima wanted to question what the previous look had been about but was interrupted when Bakugo came stomping over carrying two trays with an annoyed look. “What’s up” The red head asked the explosive male before the trays got shoved in front of the two boys sitting on the ground.

“Heeeeeeey! Bakugo wait up” shouted Kaminari as he rushed to catch up, carrying two trays himself.

“Sorry guys, Bakugo got a little annoyed when we offered to help” Sero said with an awkward smile as Bakugo huffed and yanked his tray from Kaminari, causing the electric boy to count his fingers for good measure.

“Jou! How did the flying training go?” Mina asked as she sat next to the dragon blonde.

“Well I managed to glide for a moment before I hit the wall today. So good, I guess. Only dislocated my shoulder this time” Jou said with a grin as he pumped his fist.

“Oof, well it’s better then Bakugo going mama bird on you and throwing you off the top of the school”

“Mina don’t give him any ideas” Jou whined before digging into his food, acting like a man who had been starved for days.

“Jeez, Jou you eat like we did during our training camp” Kaminari commented as he plopped down with Sero on the ground. Bakugo had decided to eat on the bench close by, close enough to be part of the ground but not sitting on the ground with them.

Jou rubbed the back of his neck “Can’t help it. Old habits die hard” He replied before going back to stuffing his face.

Bakugo watched Jou, having an inkling of what the other was talking about. Hopefully Kirishima could get it out of him at some point and he didn’t have to beat it out of him. The red eyed blonde pulled out his phone from his pocket, thumbing through his contacts till he found the one that he wanted.

[Hey Old Hag, if we get a chance to come and visit for the holiday, might drag an idiot with me]

[Aww, you miss your mommy?]

[SHUT THE FUCK UP HAG!]

[Fucking Brat] [fine but he’d better be more behaved than you or you’ll both be sleeping outside]

[Whatever]

Bakugo shoved his phone into his pocket before he ate his food, not wanting to let the dumb blonde think his food was free game. After lunch Bakugo started Training from Hell; King Explosion Murder Style with additional victims for extra spice.

**_~*~Later that Night, Back at the Dorm~*~_ **

When Ryou had gotten back from the shopping trip, she was planning on helping put things away but Bakura snatched her bags

“Baku- “

“Go and tell the others. If your ready then might as well explain things” Bakura stated, cutting off Ryou. Ryou pouted a bit but gave him a bit of a smile before nodding and running off to find Jou and Yuugi.

Bakura helped Todoroki and Izuku put things away, before he said “You probably should gather everyone. If Shortfuse get’s pissy, just tell him he can’t whine about being left out if he decides not to come”, looking at Todoroki for the last part as he doubted that the green rabbit had the balls to say it to the Pomeranian’s face. Todoroki gave a nod and eventually the two went off to gather the rest of Class 1-A, assuring Izuku that he would be fine with dealing with Bakugo.

Eventually everyone had been gathered into the common room. Iida worked on getting everyone quiet, as much as he could at least. Once the group had quieted down the explanation started. Explaining that they were from a different world and dragged here unwillingly, going into detail about what happened the night that they came there, all the things they had each been through in their previous world. Yuugi’s trusting nature and the trouble it’s brought in, Jou’s history in a gang and being a bully, The many time’s Ryou had been used by villains, The things Yami did when he first awaken from being trapped in the puzzle for thousands of years and Bakura’s time of literally being a villain. As well as the cold hard fact that they will never see their families or homes ever again.

A silence filled the room as everyone took in what they had been told. Yuugi, Ryou and Jou were waiting for reactions, tears in their own eyes as talking about it brought up painful memories and thoughts about family and friends they couldn’t see anymore. Yami and Bakura were quietly gauging reactions from behind their respective lights.

In a blink of an eye, the three were tackled, Yuugi and Ryou ending up against their dark sides while Jou ended up on the floor. Yuugi got hugged onto by Izuku and Uraraka, Ryou was being shaken by Iida while Kirishima worked on getting Iida to stop while crying his own manly tears. Toru and Mina were crying on Jou, the dragon making sure he took the fall. Momo was quietly crying but restraining herself from hugging onto the three in an unlady like way while Jiro was clearly working on not crying herself. Ojiro, Sero, Shoji, Tokoyami and Todoroki had a solemn look on their faces as they took it in. Aoyama was dramatically crying into a hankie while Kaminari and Mineta were also crying it looked between sadness for the tale and jealousy at Jou’s position, more so jealousy on Mineta’s end. Koda looked uncertain on what to do and Sato went over to help Kirishima with Iida. Bakugo was frowning as he took it all in.

Tsuyu had a thoughtful look as she commented “That’s why Ryou-chan’s room is so empty, kero”

Sero blinked at that before he said “Come to think of it, so are Yuugi and Jou’s”

“What?!” came a chorus from the other students as Bakugo stormed over to the elevator to the boy’s dorms.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Mina asked as Jou rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to get a part time job with how much school stuff there is to do.” Jou commented as he heard the sound of someone kicking a door in.

“We also didn’t want to bother anyone. Besides a good bunch of our old things would be hard to duplicate” Yuugi said, having popped his head over Izuku’s and Uraraka’s to be heard.

Momo gracefully wiped her tears away as she murmured “It wouldn’t be a bother at all. I could make things for your rooms if you like”

Before the three could reply Bakugo made his explosive re-entrance into the common room. He yanked Jou up, causing the other blonde to grab the girls so they didn’t get flung off randomly before Bakugo demanded to know when his birthday was.

“Wha?”

“Don’t fucking what me you mop dragon! When is it?!”

“January 25”

“Fine, I’ll get you something early for Christmas and your birthday, be grat-“ Fortunately for Bakugo the end of the sentence was predictable as the room erupted in sound.

“That’s it!”

“Good idea Bakugo! We can work together for Christmas”

“It’s like a big present. What better way to officially welcome them to our class?”

The group started to excitedly talk among themselves with Iida instructing Izuku to make a list of things that the three liked and that they’d go from there, working with what people were able to chip in and such. Ryou took a breath, relieved the attention was off her before she looked at the other two, who looked a mix of relieved and a bit overwhelmed. Yuugi ended up happily crying into Yami’s shirt as Jou grinned at Bakugo, thanking him causing the male to get a bit flustered and let him go.

Ryou took a breath, rubbing her eyes lightly before raising her voice and getting the collective group’s attention. “Thank you all. I just want to request one thing. Let us plan a Christmas party and maybe a put together a secret Santa. That way everyone still get’s something. Just don’t go overboard for us please”

It was eventually agreed upon when Ryou assured them that she would get supplies either through the teachers or made by Momo. As well as the class agreeing to not going overboard, though this was said with the knowledge that going overboard had different meanings for different people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being longer then I expected. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading~
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /blahblahblah/ = Yami to Hikari  
> \blablahblah\ = Hikari to Light

“Okay, so Yuugi’s needs fingerless gloves so he can use his thingy”

“Quirk, Jou”

“Yah, that. Ugh, I can’t decide on copying Hawks looks or something else”

“What are you guys doing?”

Yuugi and Jou looked over to see Izuku leaning over the back of the couch to get a peek at what Ryou was fiddling with. Ryou had several pieces of paper in front of her and was adding in details as they were discussed.

Yuugi smiled at the green haired male and said “Aizawa-sensai said we needed to figure out our Hero costumes so that the plans could be sent out.”, Izuku coming around and sitting down on the other side of the table to look at Ryou’s rough sketches.

“May I?” Izuku asked as Ryou looked up with a start, a clear look of ‘when did you get here?’. She shook her head a bit to get over the shock before she pushed her papers towards the other “Sure”

Ryou’s was the only one that had been finished. It was a skin-tight version of the outfit that her mage character wore in the Monster World game. With a warning to the costume creators that she can’t fight in heels so don’t include them, she’ll only wear boots. Ryou had recently told everyone what was needed to make her quirk stronger which was attention being on her and decided to deal with them embarrassment if she could use a hood like on Suneater’s costume. She also added in a eye mask to help hid her face a bit more, letting her deal with the embarrassment of needing a skin-tight outfit. Her mage’s staff was Incorporating with a note that if they don’t deviate from the base design then they can add things.

“You’ve been training with Yaoyorozu to better learn how to use a staff right? Incorporating it into your hero costume is a smart idea” Izuku commented as he went over what Ryou had put and all the notes that she had been put down “Is the long piece of fabric at the front and back needed?” He asked, mentally going over different possibilities with her costume and different team ups.

“It’s part of my mage’s design. Plus even though if someone moved right they could easily see past it, it makes me feel better to have the fabric there” Ryou said as she nicked the paper, smiling as she pushed two different pieces of paper towards him “Mine is pretty much done, It’s Yuugi and Jou’s that have been hard to work on”

Izuku blinked but nodded as he looked over the two pieces of paper, going into viewing Jou’s first as it had some lose ideas of what the blonde wanted to do. He wanted something that at least had a nod to Hawks as well as being a badass warrior. Izuku added in notes for eyewear like what Hawks wore but red in color, Ryou bringing up using the headphones but as a way for Jou to communicate with those he’s farther away from. When it came to how his armor would look, he ended up giving in that it needed to light weight and easy to fly in. Jou pulled out his deck, one of the few things he had from their old world while he carefully went though the cards until the blonde found what he was looking for; the red eyes black dragon.

“Even if it’s not exact, I’d want the armor to look like The Red Eyes Black Dragon. My dragon parts kinda look like it’s anyways” Jou said. looking at the card fondly.

Izuku watched as the other two chuckled a bit and made comments of expecting as much from him. The green haired boy ended up asking if they all had a favorite card from their decks and at the nod, he asked if he could get a picture “The art on the Red Eyes is pretty amazing” He said with a big smile. Yuugi and Ryou nodded as they took out their decks and pulled out their and their dark sides favorite card. Dark Magician for Yami and Silent Magician Lvl 8 for Yuugi. Change of Heart for Ryou and Dark Nercofear for Bakura. Izuku took a picture of each of the cards, making a note on the file name as Ryou did a rough sketch of armor for Jou, based on the dragon’s design. Yuugi brought up making a photocopy or sending a photo with the request for the people making it would have a better idea and Ryou nodded, making another note on the paper.

When it got back to Yuugi’s paper, the violet eyed boy rubbed his neck slightly “To be honest, I’m more of a pacifist. If anything, I’d rather have ways to detain people then fight them”

Izuku nodded lightly as he thought it over “A costume made of leather would help you take a hit, especially if it was reinforced with something underneath,” as Ryou started to do up the sketch the green haired boy continued “What about a shield on your arm? It could unfold itself with an activation prompt. As added defense and potentially something to push back an opponent to either get space or a chance to use your quirk” Izuku said as he moved over to sit next to Ryou on the floor, writing notes in after Ryou finished sketching.

Yuugi nodded at that, grateful that the hero fan boy had come along, or he might have gotten in trouble with their teacher. Soon sturdy leather boots with laces were added to the sketch, Izuku making a note to maybe make them steel toed or something along those lines. Within the leather outfit, Yuugi put requested pockets that could be filled with compressed medical supplies or items for capturing a villain. Yami ended up coming out and commenting on straps for the gloves so Yuugi could take them off even if he overused his quirk which was added to the notes. Yuugi wanted to add a mask and Ryou commented about that maybe the outfit creator could set something up to keep track of Yuugi’s emotional state, Izuku adding it to the notes before stopping and lightly tapping the pencil to his lips.

“What about Yami?”

“Hmm?” Yami raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting on the ground “What about me?”

“Well I don’t think you or Bakura would be able to keep out of a fight. Wouldn’t it make sense for you to have your own?” Izuku asked as he looked over at the other.

“… We’ll have to talk with the teacher to see if it’s alright. We’ll also have to start taking part of the training” Yami murmured as Bakura formed near Ryou, sneering at Yami as he asked, “Scared Pharaoh?”

Yami gave Bakura an annoyed look “Hardly Thief. We just need to test to see if the items left us with a parting gift”, already having an idea to the answer as well as fairly certain that Bakura has also.

Bakura clicked his tongue slightly “Guess it would be a pain in the ass if someone blew up or something. We got Shortfuse for that”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BATWING PSYCHO”

“Yah, him” Bakura said as he glanced at the male that was being pushed back into his chair by Kirishima.

“Bakura, play nice” Ryou said with a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temples lightly.

“Yes, honey~ Ow, fuck!” Bakura shouted as he grabbed at his leg, Ryou giving him an annoyed look after giving him a kick on said leg while Bakura gave a glare in return.

Jou gave a laugh and patted Izuku’s shoulder’s, causing the nervous male to jump a bit before giving a shaky smile. Ryou looked over at Izuku and gave him a smile “Sorry about that. I already worked out something basic for Bakura. He didn’t want anything that would cause him to stand out unless he decided to.” As she pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook. It was basically the outfit that he had worn during battle city, just with notes to make sure it was made to deal with fights with villains.

Yami glanced at Bakura’s paper before he tapped Yuugi’s paper “I’d be fine using Yuugi’s design. Maybe with a hidden sword instead of a shield so I can fight in Yuugi’s stead. Also, maybe our masks can be connected so I can keep track of his emotional state”, feeling guilty for not noticing the other day and not getting there before Yuugi passed out. It seemed that even though their link was still active, it wasn’t like it had been previously. Yuugi noticed the look and leaned his head on Yami’s shoulder, kissing his cheek as he understood “I’m fine with that” Yuugi murmured.

Yami smiled and kissed Yuugi on the head before getting up and lightly jabbing Bakura on the shoulder, getting him a glare “Let’s go and talk to the principal” before heading over to the door. Bakura sighed and muttered something about the other not being able to tell him what to do before eventually following along. After the two had headed out, Yuugi, Ryou and Izuku continued to work on the costume requests as Jou stretched then went off to grab something to eat.

**_~*~_ **

The meeting with Nezu went well. They both agreed to become official students and Nezu promised to use his connections to get them registered. Yami brought up that besides being able to still reside in their lights, they had fast regenerative abilities though Yami had to work on ignoring the pain to access it. Yami and Bakura agreed to play it off as being infertile twins where the defining difference was that Yami had predictive abilities and Bakura was able to snatch things from distances. With the last name Sennen picked, the two left the animal principal’s office as the sun has already dipping past the horizon.

When the two darkness’s got outside, Bakura turned sharply, looking at Yami and said “One more fight. Your power against mine. One more chance to kick your ass”

Yami wanted to argue against the other but he then noticed the look in Bakura’s eyes. This wasn’t a request. It was something that Bakura needed of him. He needed this fight to move on. The former Pharaoh sighed as he rubbed his face slightly “Fine, Let’s go to the forest area.” He murmured as he started to walk in that direction.

“To the death would probably be too far… at least by **some** people’s standards… so how about until we pinned the other in some way” Bakura commented, not liking that he couldn’t go all out but schools tended to be annoying in that way.

‘He’s going to stab me at least once, isn’t he?’ Yami thought to himself as they made it to the forested area. “Alright, no complaining when it’s all done”

Bakura look annoyed as they both took their place and waited for a signal, anything to get this show on the road. It was then they noticed that a nearby squirrel and knocked a leaf from a nearby branch. They locked eyes in a silent agreement that it would be the signal when the leaf hit the ground. As the leaf hit the ground, the former pharaoh said “Alright Bakura, let’s play a game”.

Yami had to quickly move to avoid a dagger that Bakura had thrown at his face, the dagger cutting open his cheek as it flew past his face. “Got to make everything a game, don’t you Pharaoh?” Bakura snarled as he lunged at the shorter male, pulling his dagger out of the tree when Yami got out of the way.

“You wouldn’t expect anything less, now would you thief?” Yami replied as he brought forth something in his hands to help assure his victory. He, however blinked in surprise when it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Quickly he looked up to see Bakura holding the small medicine container in his hand, quickly realizing that Bakura’s thieving abilities got an upgrade “Sorry, King of Thieves” Yami said with a calm smile as Bakura pocketed the container.

“I’ll steal whatever you summon, Pharaoh” Bakura mocked before taking after Yami again. He swiped repeatedly at the shorter male while he chased him around the forest, slashing him with his dagger. He gained a sadistic gleam in his eye, licking some of the blood off his knife while Yami dashed behind a tree, covered in many deep cuts.

Yami would attempt to catch his breath as he heard Bakura give his trademark cackle. The former pharaoh didn’t have much time to breath as Bakura soon rounded the tree. Yami had starting to move out of the way as Bakura stabbed his dagger deep into his shoulder, causing Yami to bite his lip, breaking skin as he refused to give the other the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

“Right where I need you” was Bakura’s only warning as he felt the slam of Yami’s foot against his back pocket. A loud CRACK sounded before he felt his pocket explode and he was plastered to a nearby tree. Bakura swore up a storm as he struggled against the goo which quickly hardened into place “I win” Yami murmured as he rested against the part of the tree not covered in goo, raising a hand to wipe away the blood that had dribbled down his face from his mouth. 

“Ra Damnnit!” Bakura raged as he struggled before eventually slumping against the tree “… I’m not going to stop trying to kick your ass…”

“If this means you won’t try to kill me then I’ll take it”

“Whatever. Where did you even find this shit?”

“When Yuugi was trying to get ideas for his costume. It’s a support item that when given enough body heat becomes an expansive goo. Breaking the container was optional but it was the best scenario considering you stole it. Power Loader was talking about it when the pink haired girl was forcing her ‘babies’ on people” Yami replied as he worked on pulling the dagger out so that he could concentrating on healing himself.

**_~*~Meanwhile in an observation area~*~_ **

“Holy shit” Toshinori said as he wiped some blood for his mouth.

“Hmm, it seems that All for One might have created two more mistakes” Nezu observed as they watched the end of the two’s battle. Toshinori nodded lightly before he noticed a familiar angry figure. The former pro hero decided to phone Gran Torino to tell him of this development, excusing himself from Nezu as he waited for the phone to be picked up.

Nezu would send a communication to Aizawa that house arrest would enough punishment for what the two had done though this didn’t stop the tired teacher from tearing into the two boys while forcing Yami to chip away at the solidified goo until Bakura was free.

**_~*~Back to the Forest~*~_ **

Yami sighed as he eventually got Bakura free from the tree, starting to wonder if this was even worth it. On the walk back to the dorm, they were told what their punishment would be with the full-on promise that he would give them hell if they didn’t follow through with it. Both boys’ felt a chill run down their spines as they just quietly nodded.

When they got back to the dorm, they were greeted by their concerned lights. Aizawa explained the idiot’s punishment before being very clear that Ryou or Yuugi were not to give them help with being on cleaning duty. Both lighter halves gulped before reluctantly giving in and with that Aizawa sent them off to bed while forcing Yami and Bakura to sleep on the couches in the common room until they could figure out rooms for the two of them. Yuugi and Ryou were hesitant but eventually took the elevators to the bedroom floor.

Bakura looked confident as he was just thinking that he’d just disappear when the teacher left but Aizawa seemed to be onto his thought process. The teacher stared the male down and said, “If you try to cheat with your punishment, I will make your training utter hell”, glaring with a look that dared the male to try him. Bakura stared the male down for a bit before giving a sound of annoyance and grabbing a nearby blanket and turning over on the couch. With that Aizawa left to hopefully get some god damn sleep.

**_~*~_ **

While normally students stuck on house arrest couldn’t participant in classes, with the fact that Yami and Bakura needed these classes it was allowed. It just meant that Aizawa personally came in and inspected the dorms every night to ensure that the two cleaned every single nook and cranny. Besides that, Bakura was entertained that he knew far more then Yami about housework and was hamming it up as much as possible when he taught him which Yami begrudgingly dealt with. Yami was glad that he was a quick learner and nearing the last day of house arrest had been doing things fine without Bakura’s help.

However eventually a pattern of behavior got worried questions directed at Yami and Bakura about Yuugi and Ryou. Their counterparts would get supplies from Momo on the day’s they didn’t have any intense practical training before going into their rooms for long periods of time. After many times of telling people they were fine Bakura was slowly getting annoyed by the repeat question.

“Can you stop asking that?” Bakura growled as he snatched the bag of garbage from Uraraka’s hands “The answer hasn’t changed from the last hundred times you asked”

Uraraka hesitated for a moment before she put her stubborn face on “We can’t help it, they keep going in their room and” she stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over to see that it was Yami.

Yami gave her a smile “It’s supposed to be a secret but their working on a surprise for everyone for the Christmas party. They want to get it done sooner then later just encase what the teachers are trying for comes through. If we are lucky, we and the students who failed before can have a second chance at the provisional hero exam. If it happens, it will be over Winter Break” Yami explained before he collected the trash from the guys who had brought it down.

Bakura shot Yami an annoyed look before he muttered “Don’t tell them that you know, I don’t want to deal with the nagging” as he went to finishing rounding up the trash.

Uraraka nodded as she thought about it and went to talk with Tsuyu, hoping she could help her think of a way to put it, to help put the others at ease; preferably before Bakura blew a gasket. Tsuyu agreed to help and soon the other concerned members of Class 1-A had calmed down.

During the talks with the other students in their class, it did bring up another question for the group which was the fact that the newbies would need extra training to catch up. It caused them to keep an eye or really an ear out for if the five went out of the dorm before the rest of them which they didn’t have to wait long as it happened the next day. Shoji and Jiro commented in the chat about the five leaving the dorms, causing the group to slowly make their way after them to see what they were doing.

It led them to Gym Gamma with Shoji and Jiro using their quirks to listen inside as the others debated on who should climb onto whose shoulders to get a peek into the building. Unfortunately, this quickly caught the attention of Toshinori who went to check what the commotion was about.

“Hmm? What are you all doing here, so early in the morning?” Toshinori asked, wincing a bit as he caught the tower off guard and caused it to go tumbling.

The students stuttered, um’ed and ah’ed until Bakugo got annoyed “We wanted to see if those guys were getting extra training, so we listened and waited for them to leave”

“Ahh, well considering their circumstances it was needed.” Toshinori said before he indicated they follow him. He got them to watch from the door before he headed back into the training room.

The first thing they saw was Yuugi being smacked away by Hound Dog, tears streaming down the smaller male’s face as he got back up. Yuugi slid between Hound Dogs legs and managed to hit him with his glowing hands. With Hound Dog visible calming, he turned to Yuugi “Calm breathing now, work on calming yourself”. Yuugi nodded as he sobbed a bit, taking a deep shaky breath and working on using the calming exercises he had been taught.

“Alright, Hound Dog is letting him rest, we’ll wait until their done” Aizawa ordered as his hair went back down after relaxing his quirk. Yami nodded as he panted hard, looking over at Yuugi with worry in his eyes. Aizawa had said something quietly that seemed to bother Yami, but the male seemed to give agreeance before putting his sword down and getting a drink of water.

“Keep it up” Snipe yelled to Ryou while he shot off six more rubber bullets towards her. Ryou worked to catch the bullets in her barriers, her gym uniform ragged with large bruises forming where she had been hit by the bullets. The white haired girl blasted one of her barriers at Snipe as she caught three of the bullets, moving out of the way of one of the bullets but was hit in the stomach and shoulder by the other two which threw her to the ground. Unsurprisingly Ryou ended up dry heaving as she held her stomach, Recovery girl giving Snipe the start of one hell of an earful as she went over to heal Ryou.

Bakura had been fighting Vlad King and Midnight, trying to get close enough to cut Vlad with Midnight playing interference as her quirk would activate if he cut through her body suit. The former sprit managed to get a cut on Vlad King’s left shoulder, the larger man staggering as his eyes flickered from lively to lifeless briefly before snapping back when Midnight whipped Bakura into a wall. Bakura hit the gym wall with a hard thud and a few choice swears before he looked over to Ryou and Recovery girl. “Don’t yell at him too much, Ryou demanded that they go again” Bakura commented while he cracked his shoulder back into place so it could heal, Recovery girl turning her lecture onto Ryou as a result of this new information.

Jou was fighting Ectoplasm and a bunch of his clones. They were barely letting the dragon boy have a chance to breath before another wave was upon them. When the blonde managed to take a deep intake of breath he’d blow out black and crimson flames, however a swift kick to the chin by a clone tilted Jou’s head up and he ended up activating the sprinklers which caused some of the girls to give startled shrieks at the sudden cold water.

Everyone’s attention was brought to the group of the door, some having sheepish looks while others just looked curious. Yuugi had been distracted from his calming technique and excitedly waved at them while cheerfully yelling “Good Morning” before Hound Dog got him back on track.

Aizawa sighed lightly as he jumped off the platform that he had been working with Yami on “What are you all doing?” He asked in a tired tone with a look of being unsurprised by their appearance. Their homeroom teacher felt it was only a matter of time after all. Momo sheepishly explained that they had been curious if the group was getting extra training and followed them when the new students had left the dorms.

The tired teacher shot a look to Jiro and Shoji before commenting “Considering the circumstances, of course their getting extra training. But since your all so eager to check if their training instead of just asking…” Aizawa started to smile his scary smile as he finished “You all can join in the extra training. Change and meet back here in ten minutes, or else.”

The rest of the day ended up being a long and tiring slog as a result of the extra training, but it was always worth it even if their bodies didn’t agree with them in the moment. A few students insisted on going with the five on their early morning training for however long it lasted, making the teachers adjust it so the students would get the needed amount of rest to go with training their quirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Sorry this chapter took a bit, was dealing with real life stuff and it delayed the chapter as a result. Also been figuring out different ships for the fanfic. Hope you enjoy~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /blahblahblah/ = Yami to Hikari  
> \blablahblah\ = Hikari to Yami
> 
> ****  
> _Flashback and/or memory_  
> 

Uraraka wasn’t completely sure how she got herself into this situation. Was it her accidently missing supper too many nights in a row? Maybe it was her only grabbing an apple in the morning and being reminded to grab some more by Tsu-chan. She hadn’t expected that Bakugo would start making her meals and demanding that she ate. She absentmindly nibbled on the bento that Bakugo had thrusted onto her before he left for the hero exam training, thinking about the night he first decided to start feeding her.

**_An annoyed Bakugo slammed a plate filled with a delicious looking meal on it, in from of a startled Uraraka. Her stomach roared in hungry as the girl felt herself drooling slightly at the smell of the food “Ummm…”_ **

****

**_“You aren’t going to be able to get better if you don’t properly feed yourself Roundface. Don’t fucking leave the table until your finished or I’ll make you finish!” Bakugo shouted, his hands giving off small explosions while he glared at her._ **

****

**_It took Uraraka a moment but then she realized that Bakugo must have noticed her bad habit, not like she had been hiding it. A part of her wanted to get defensive and tell him it was a bad habit that she was going to break, but she decided against it. Bakugo never accepted excuses anyways and maybe this would be the push she needed to break it. With a determined spark in her eyes, she grabbed the spoon from the plate “Thank you Bakugo” Uraraka chirped before digging into the food in front of her. She wasn’t worried about its quality or anything, after all Bakugo showed he was handy around the kitchen at summer training. Also, Bakugo wasn’t the type to poison someone; intentionally or otherwise; He would definitely prefer the direct approach._ **

****

**_Uraraka briefly thought she noticed a dusting of color of Bakugo’s cheeks however a snarl of ‘WHAT?!’ from the ill-tempered male got a squeak and a ‘Nothing’ from her before finishing her food._ **

“Ochaco-chan?”

Uraraka was pulled out of her reflection as she noticed that Tsuyu was watching her with a bit of a concerned look.

“A-Ah, sorry Tsu-chan, I was thinking”

“About Bakugo?”

“Urm”

Tsuyu quietly watched her with a knowing look and eventually Uraraka gave a sheepish nod. Tsuyu had a thoughtful look before she asked, “Do you have feeling for him?”

Uraraka turned bright red and quickly got flustered, flailing dramatically as she stuttered. Tsuyu just waited for her while quietly eating her food, letting the other girl work through her flustered thought process. Eventually Uraraka let out a sigh while poking at her food with a small “Maybe? Doubt he thinks of me that way….”

“Hmm… Do you still have feelings for Midoriya?”

Uraraka’s cheeks brightened again but not as fierce as before “I think so… but … I’m not sure. I know I still like him but I’m not sure if I like like him”

Tsuyu nodded lightly as she lightly tapped her lips “Hmm… I’ve heard that people are starting to get presents ready for Midoriya. Apparently, something happened when Ryou-chan, Midoriya and Todoroki were out that one day and it put a fire under Todoroki. They are planning on confessing after giving the gift. I thought you should know” Tsuyu said, briefly trailing off before she added “I’m planning on confessing as well”

Uraraka looked at her friend in surprise, not expecting the other to have a crush on Deku but in some ways it did make sense. She nodded to Tsuyu, wanting to make sure the other knew that she wasn’t upset at this news.

As they finished their meal in a calm quiet, Uraraka was struck with an idea. She could help Tsuyu with her present for Deku and figure out if she still has feeling for him. After all the frog girl would deal with her needing to back out and would be able to help her figure out a cost-effective gift. Excitedly, Uraraka put her empty bento to the side and explained her thought process to Tsuyu. Tsuyu listened and agreed to it, thinking it would be a good way for the other to work out her feelings.

After a while of bouncing different gift ideas off each other Tsuyu brought up the idea of making a hand made scarf, being pretty good at knitting herself. Uraraka thoughts went to how it was a cute idea to on how one could save money with that before asking Tsuyu to teach her how to knit which the green haired girl easily agreed to. Taking out their phones, they planned around their training schedule to have time to make the gifts. Tsuyu even offered to bring some of the yarn that was too short to make anything big with to the dorm for Uraraka to practise on.

**~*~**

The extra training that Yuugi and the others had been going through was paying off. Especially when a handful of their classmates joined in. Izuku, Bakugo, Todoroki, Iida, Momo, Kirishima; who was totally not sacrificed by the others so Bakugo wouldn’t drag their butts out of bed. The five had gotten better control over their quirks and a better understanding of their weaknesses. Jou even figured out how to fly, though it was brought on by a rampaging Bakugo after Bakura had stolen all of his grenades.

When they got their costumes, it became adjusting to wearing them and fighting in them. Bakura had the easiest time but it wasn’t much different from what he had worn during Battle City, just with more places to stash what he grabbed off other’s as well as places to hide his knives. Aizawa made Ryou wear her costume instead of her gym clothes until she could get used to it as Mineta and Kaminari would give her experience with getting unwanted attention.

Yami and Yuugi adjusted quicker than Jou or Ryou, Jou more needing to figure out how to move his wings in the costume. Unfortunately, Bakugo got annoyed at some point and brought him to the top of the school in costume. He then proceeded pushed Jou off the building which the dragon boy just barely managed not to smack right into the ground or take out a tree. He did fly back up and grab the leg Bakugo had up on the railing, taking the swearing teenager for a joy ride as revenge.

It ended with both telling the other never to do that again, with a silent agreeance that it would totally happen again if Bakugo broke his side of the deal.

However, Kirishima got excited when watching Jou fly Bakugo around and as a result Jou ended up flying Mina, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero around. It gave Bakugo the idea of working in training for Jou to be able to better pick up people in a hurry and the group adjusting to being grabbed. Even though parts of the group complained, they knew it wasn’t a bad idea.

Eventually they got notification of that due to the circumstances with the state of things due to All Might’s retirement that they decided to add in one more provisional licence exam to give people one more chance before April. Aizawa decided to bring the class to come and watch, partly because Izuku begged to see the other hero students in action, having been unable to make notes due to the situation before.

For convenience, they decided to keep the first trial the same as the first exam as they didn’t have the time to make something else on such short notice. Balls and targets were handed out as the rules of the first trail was told to the students there.

“I wish we could have told them that U.A tends to get targeted” Uraraka murmured, looking worried.

Izuku gave her a smile “It will be fine. They are strong. Besides they came after the sports festival so that’s an advantage on their end. Plus, it would be really silly for the other schools to rush students they don’t know the quirks- “

He was cut off by Kaminari “uh, I don’t think those guys got the memo, they’re getting rushed anyways”

Izuku gaped a bit as he looked at the field before face palming. They might be desperate or underestimating their school but still it was not a very bright idea. He was fairly certain that the group that went after their classmates really regretted their choice when they were trapped in a round barrier by Ryou, getting her enough points to move on as the people in the barrier slid around and scrambled to try and escape.

**~*~In the Stadium~*~**

Ryou blinked a couple times before jumping as a voice emitted from one of her targets, telling her of the area that she needed to head to. She started to lower her barrier and looked at the others “Guess I’m going on ahead. My barrier will break when it touches the ground, clearly they go after the students at the well-known school first.”

\Also, Bakura don’t fatally wound or kill anyone. This is your only warning\ Ryou said to Bakura with a sharp look before she left to the room “See you all soon” She said to the others, trusting she’d see them. After all they knew the importance of the licence and how much time the teachers took out of their spare time to get them ready.

Bakura gave a growl of annoyance at Ryou’s warning, knowing it would not be worth it to have fun. He swiftly moved out of the way of someone who had been waiting and watching, slicing their upper arm as he snarled “Nice try bitch but you’ll have to do better to catch a soul stealer!”. He licked the blood from his knife as the kid on the ground spaced out “Okay, I’m out” Bakura said, chuckling as his body copied the kids quirk.

Four tentacles ripped out of his back, working around the jacket but by the blood on them, it was simple for the others to tell how the came out. He used the dark purple tentacles to move off towards the city scape, slightly annoyed at the lack of a desert area but knew it was hardly surprising considering this was Japan.

Yami sighed lightly as he shook his head “Let’s get out of here before the barrier breaks” He said, running off with the other two once they nodded; the barrier hitting the ground shortly afterwards. The students that weren’t taken out took a moment to get themselves straight before going off to look for new target’s, the boy on the ground eventually moved by one of his classmates, two of his target’s having changed to being hit.

“Should we really let Bakura go off on his own?” Yuugi asked as they ran.

“Yuug’ like he’d listen to us if we tried to stop him” Jou replied with a laugh before he grabbed the two smaller males and taking off into the air.

“He’s not wrong Aibou. It’s better we let him go off on his own. Ryou probably warned him not to do anything horrible. Plus, he should know better then to try something that could get him arrested.” Yami said.

Yuugi smiled and commented “You say that but your clearly worried as well. I guess all we can do is hope for the best right?”

Both Yami and Jou nodded as they landed on top of a factory in the industrial area, having to dodge a large bolt that had been shot at them as they landed. They looked over to see a group of students in ninja attire. “It would be pretty cool if they weren’t after our target’s” Jou said with a laugh before he cracked his neck slightly with a grin.

Yuugi nervously nodded, having a feeling going separate ways wasn’t going to work in this case. Yami patted Yuugi’s shoulder, silently asking for permission to take control of the situation which Yuugi nodded; not worried about Jou as he would easily follow instructions given by Yami or Yuugi. It helped that Jou was watching them from the corner of his eyes and saw the familiar look the two gained when they were working together.

Yami turned to the ninja’s, a confident smirk on his face “How about we play a game?” He asked as the head of the groups eye visibly twitched.

“How dare you mock us! This is not a game!” The leader shouted as he threw a screw, it quickly grew as the three dodged.

‘So that screw came from him, now to figure out the other member’s abilities’ Yami thought to himself as his quirk started to work the angles of how to win this fight. “Jou use your inferno” Yami instructed while rolling out of the reach of one of the people in yellow, his muscles growing in size as he grabbed the impaled bolt and threw it at the former pharaoh.

Jou nodded, taking a breath and realizing a fireball before getting a mouth filled with muddy water causing him to choke which gave one of the ninja’s a chance to hit one of his target’s. Jou growled, slamming the ninja with his tail and getting one of his target’s in return before having to jump back when muscle yellow came to retrieve his friend.

“Jou are you ok?” Yuugi asked before Jou waved him off.

“I’m fine Yuug’, I just want to kick these guys asses even more” Jou replied hoarsely.

“Jou, throw off the one wearing the color the same as Battle Steer’s cape” Yami instructed as Jou quickly thought about it before he grinned “Got it, Mud girl here I come” Jou shouted before taking off into the air.

Yuugi was about to say something but Yami’s voice came through their link /Wait Aibou, Let’s trust Jou/ with Yuugi nodding and sliding between muscles legs, grabbing one once he was through and using his quirk on the other to gain the advantage and hit two target’s while Yami hit the last one.

While Jou was in the air he was hit by a blast of air, causing him to spin before getting his baring as he noticed it was coming from the ninja in green. He grinned and yelled “What? She your girlfriend?” before diving down when the flustered teenagers briefly lost concentration. Just before he made contact with the blue ninja, another air blast hit as the red ninja laughed “So stupid, announcing your target”

“Glad you took tah bait” Jou snarled as he used the wind to give him the momentum to shoot towards the guy in red, slamming his palm into the other’s face before the male cried out at the dirt that had been put in his eyes. “Yami, catch!” Jou said as he flung the red ninja at the former pharaoh after hitting one of the lead ninja’s targets.

Yami dodged the mud that was shot at him but used the water that was already on the metal roof to have an easier time sliding over to the leader of the other group, hitting the target before grabbing Jou’s arm to prevent him from falling off the roof “Check mate”

**~*~Meanwhile in the stands~*~**

“That was intense”

“I know, I’m glad their okay, right Todoroki? …Todoroki?” Izuku looked around for ice and fire user.

“Has anyone seen Bakugo?” Kirishima asked as the class started to murmur.

Izuku was about to get up and look when Aizawa gave them all a look “They are fine, sit down and keep watching or I’ll have a teacher come to collect you all” which caused some students to look between each other but the ones who stood up reluctantly sat down.

**~*~In a meeting room with Gang Orca~*~**

“Alright, the next leg of the exam will be starting soon. Your final test will be to use your quirks to act as disasters. You’ll be put in pairs. You are to stop if everyone is rescued in your area or someone manages to cancel out your quirk. The second person is to either add to the effects or is tasked with saving people if your quirk causes an unexpected chain reaction. Now I’ll set up the groups, once the last student is picked for the fifty then you’ll go into your designated area to set up. You’ll be given a map telling you where all the victims will be stationed so memorize in the meantime.”

With that Gang Orca handed out maps after calling out the two students that would be paired together, picking one specifically to be the disaster and the other to be the helper. Bakugo was paired with Yoarashi with the later being the disaster and Todoroki got paired with Camie with the former being the disaster. Bakugo grouched as he quickly memorized the map before handing it off to Yoarashi, muttering about the other probably needing the extra time.

The Wind user didn’t seem to pick up on the insult however and thanked Bakugo before intently studying the map. Todoroki was talking with Camie and working out how they would pull this off, eventually deciding that Camie would provide the illusion of a blizzard and the scarred boy providing the cold aspect of said blizzard.

At some point before the final student got through the two U.A students got a text from their teacher, telling them that all of the U.A students got through the first part of the exam, Todoroki smiled lightly at that while Bakugo huffed with an irritated comment of “With all that training that fucking mop dragon better have gotten though”

Soon the groups made their ways into the stadium, leaving behind the maps as Bakugo ignored Yoarashi’s questions about the so-called mop dragon. Quickly they set up their specific disaster’s and waited for the students to be let out to rescue the professional rescue ‘victims’

**~*~Ten minutes ago~*~**

“Bakura I can’t believe that you did that”

“They’ll be fine. A real villain could easily do worse”

“I still can’t believe you went that far. This is not a haunted house”

“Um, Ryou? Bakura? You two ok?” Yuugi piped up as he watched the back and forth between the two white haired lovers.

“I’m fine” They both said before looking away with a bit of a huff.

Yami shook his head as Yuugi looked worried but Jou just went over to the two and wrapped his arms around their shoulders “Whatever happened, I’m just glad we all made it” Jou said with a big grin. Bakura looked a bit annoyed but it seems to lessen when Ryou gave a giggle and a nod.

\If they don’t need extensive therapy then it’s fine\ Ryou said to Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes and replied /If they managed to get their third year of hero school and were scarred by my fucking around then they won’t last as a hero… but that’s fair enough I guess/

They were soon briefed on the next task, being told that their purpose was to save the people in disaster scenarios. There are people making the disasters and they can either cancel out their quirk with their own or get close enough to touch them. However, their first priority should be the people in danger, only when everyone is evacuated then should you worry about the disaster unless the disaster is making rescue impossible. They were to treat this like everyone they are rescuing were in immediate danger.

When they got out of the room Yuugi, Yami and Jou went in the direction of the hurricane while Ryou had stopped when she looked at the snowy mountain top. She frowned as she felt she should be heading in that way instead. She chewed on her lip lightly before she headed in that direction, Bakura blinking at that before following her to the mountain area.

The rescues were going along as planned. Some students were better at it then other’s but that was hardly surprising. Yami took charge in the hurricane area and a lot of people unintentionally fell into step. Ryou would place a barrier around survivors that she found and pass them off to someone to take them off the mountain, giving calm words to the ones that seemed distressed. At some point a student from another school managed to break through the hurricane, revealing Bakugo and Yoarashi, causing some confusion from Bakugo’s classmates.

It only lasted for a moment before two gun shots ran out though the stadium and while only one person saw the second victim get hit, Bakugo getting shot with something that pushed its contents into him was clearly seen.

“KACCHAN!” “BAKUGO!”

The screams of the U.A students were clearly heard before large walls of earth shot up around the arena, preventing the interference of the teacher’s and the pro hero’s on sight. If one tried to attack the wall it would quickly reform to replace what was destroyed.

The student’s briefly broke into chaos before Aizawa got them under control and started to shout instructions “Yaoyorozu make four sets of communicators. Split into groups of six, if you find the villain tell me right away. Don’t do anything stupid” He said with a pointed look to Kirishima and Izuku. Deku, Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Aoyama made the first group with Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, Mina, Kyoka and Momo making up the second group. The final group was made of Koda, Ojiro, Toru, Mineta, Sato and Shoji. Each group collected the communicators before taking off in different directions. Deku’s group took the right while Kirishima took the left while Shoji’s group went with Aizawa to check on the government workers.

When Deku and Kirishima’s group met on the other side, they saw an unexpected and unwanted sight.

“Deku~ I’ve missed you!” squealed Toga as she saw her crush, waving her arms as her hands had guns in them. Her only disappointment was that Deku was lacking a beautifully blood covered appearance but that could easily be fixed with a quick stab of her knife or maybe a gun shot wound.

“Toga, we don’t have time to play with them. We only were here to shoot the two targets”

“Aw, you’re no fun” Toga said, huffing but started to back into the black mist.

“Two?! Who else did you shoot?!” Kirishima and Izuku shouted as the former started to harden his body while the green haired hero almost seemingly crackled with energy as he activated his quirk. 

Toga giggled before cooing at Izuku “Oooo~ Deku your face is so cute~ Hopefully little half and half boy survives his trip to see it” disappearing into the mist as Izuku launched at Kurogiri. Unfortunately, it turned out that it was just a clone of Kurogiri that crumpled into mud after Izuku slamming it into the wall.

Izuku shouted in frustration as Iida communicated with Aizawa what had just transpired.

“Dammit… I think Todoroki and Bakugo were injected with Trigger” Kirishima said, his worry for his best friend increasing tenfold.

“What?! That dangerous quirk amplifying drug?” Momo asked as Kirishima nodded.

Uraraka felt her stomach drop and a worried shiver crawl up her spine. ‘Is Bakugo going to be okay?’ She thought as her worried increased, looking over at the stone wall.

Iida nodded while he listened to their teacher’s instructions before looking at the others “Our task is to fine the person making the earth walls. Aizawa-sensai thinks that they might be hiding underground somewhere. He wants us to start looking for the villain and if we find him, we are either to tell him or lead the villain to the nearest pro hero”

Nods were given as Tsuyu rested her hand on Izuku’s shoulder “Are you going to be okay Midoriya-kun? Kero” she asked, looking worried.

Izuku took a deep breath before he rested his hand on her, giving her a smile with a determined look that made her blush faintly “I’ll be fine. Let’s save our friends”

A wave of determination coursed though the group as Momo looked at Kyoka “Kyoka, please use your earjacks to see if you can locate the villain or at least give us a general idea of where to go.”

Kyoka nodded, knelling down as she inserted her jack into the ground, listening carefully as she worked on ignoring what was going on in the stadium. They had to trust the other students that are working on becoming pro hero’s at least somewhat. When she got a better idea, she led them off in the direction where she heard something that was not frantic teenagers or the familiar pro heroes.

**~*~Within the Stadium~*~**

The examinees within the stadium didn’t have much of a chance to dwell on the earth walls as Bakugo soon started to let loose massive explosions, bigger than his normal range as he swore a blue streak with his eyes darting around frantically. Jou quickly recognized Bakugo’s reactions from his gang days “EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HIM! WHATEVER WAS INJECTED INTO HIM IS MAKING HIM GO ON A BAD TRIP!” He shouted before taking to the air “BAKUGO! HEY! LOOK AT ME ASSHOLE!” before yelping in surprise when Bakugo blasted off after him but quickly shook it off to play distraction with explosion boy.

Yuugi watched Jou take off, worried for the life of his best friend as he griped the communicator he was left with “If I could get close to him then I could use my quirk”

Yami rubbed his temples as he muttered “Let’s play a game” under his breath before he looked up at the situation they were dealing with “If we had someone who could stop him even briefly then getting Yuugi close to use his quirk would be much easier…”

“I might be able to help”, The voice caused Yami to quickly turn around, seeing a purple haired boy with dark shadows under his eyes. He was wearing a U.A gym uniform, some sort of support gear around his neck as well as having a capture device like their teacher.

“What’s your quirk?”

“Brainwashing, If I can get him to response to me, I can control him”

Yami nodded, very happy to have this to add to his thought process though a student from another school decided to speak up “I remember you, you’re that kid from the sports festival. The one with a villain’s quirk. Why should we trust you? Who knows when you turn?” as a few of the student’s classmates grumbled in agreement.

Shinso frowned but blinked when Yami rounded on the group with a deadly glare “I don’t want to hear anything from people who have nothing to offer. Shut up and keep people safe. We are going to save our fellow student and if you get in our way in any form, I’ll feed you to the dragon” his eyes almost having a sinister red glow, though it could be from the intensity of the situation, but the students from the other school gulped and quickly nodded before rushed off.

“… Thanks”

“There is nothing to thank me for. There is no such thing as a hero or villain’s quirk. Clearly it’s up to you how you use it” Yami replied as he indicated that the other follow him. He was grateful to see that Jou had left one of his communicators with Yuugi before acting as a distraction. He asked for it from Yuugi and when he received it, he started to talk about his plan. “Alright, the plan is for…”

“Shinso”

“Shinso to get Bakugo’s attention but we’ll have to time it so that he doesn’t get caught in any of the blasts. Afterwards Yuugi is to go in and use his quirk on Bakugo to get him in a state where we can knock him out if need be.” Yami said as he looked up and watched the flying pattern of Jou. He then attached the communication device to his ear and activated it “Jou, start counting down from ten in your head and at zero I need you to dive down. I have a plan”

He looked back at Shinso “When Bakugo gets into your range, shout something that will set him off. Preferability about Izuku as it seems to always work”

Shinso nodded, quickly coming up with what to say to the explosive male as Yami moved in closer to the potential crash site with Yuugi.

/I’ll shield you Aibou, I’ll heal so it’s fine. We need to save a friend/ Yami said to Yuugi, the other looking reluctant at the idea of the other getting hurt but quickly agreeing as he didn’t want Jou or Bakugo getting hurt.

Jou soon dived towards the ground at the end of his mental count down with Bakugo hot on his heels. He tucked and rolled before hitting the ground as he hadn’t mastered landing after coming in so fast to the ground yet. Bakugo was about to blast the ground but a shout distracted him “Hey Bakugo, you’ll never surpass Deku!”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!“ and just like that Bakugo was under brainwashing’s effect. Yuugi moved from behind Yami, who was supporting a bloody lip and a black eye from a piece of debris hitting his face, running over to Bakugo was he grabbed onto blonde’s arms. Shinso had told Bakugo to stand still and not fire off his explosions, hoping nothing would disrupt his quirk so this plan could go off without a hitch. Yuugi was quickly realizing that Bakugo was trying to resist the tired student’s quirk and he would undoubtedly put himself in emotion upheaval when Bakugo probably found him as well. It didn’t really cause hesitation in Yuugi though as he wanted to help his from

With a determined look, he’s hands glowed brighter and Yuugi’s emotions quickly became erratic. By the time Yuugi was done, he was crying hysterically into Bakugo’s shirt and apologizing for using his quirk on him again. At that point Jou grabbed Bakugo and Yami grabbed Yuugi, Yami working on calming his boyfriend down through getting him to use his calming techniques which the other game master did after some more crying. Jou was just working to make sure that the other blonde couldn’t hurt himself due to the bad trip if the control quirk used on him wore off.

Meanwhile on the icy mountain trail Bakura jumped off one of the suddenly made ice structure, twitching as the jagged ice on the side ripped open his leg but regardless, he caught Camie who had been flung from her hiding spot. Ryou produced a barrier under Bakura to bring him down towards his light, on the way down he angerly asking the blonde in his arms “What the fuck happened icy hot?” He asked, unintentionally using one of Bakugo’s nicknames for Todoroki. Camie cocked her head in thought “Well It was all fine until he was shot in the back. It wasn’t a bullet though; it was a little container of something. He started to act strange when it went from full to empty”

\He can clearly still use his quirk so it’s not the drug made with Eri’s blood\

/Which means they have some sort of drug that can amplify these abilities. Just fucking great/

\With the explosions it means that Bakugo got hit as well\

/Well let’s deal with this problem and then we can beat on that little bitch/

“Are you two ok?” Camie asked as the two white haired students seemed to space out briefly.

Ryou looked flustered before nodding. She took a breath before she looked at Bakura “I think everyone got the victims off the mountain for the most part. Take her off the mountain. I’m going after Todoroki” she said before taking off before Bakura could properly protest.

“Dammit Ryou! Hey Can you walk? She’s going to get herself killed” Bakura asked, his leg healing up as he easily could ignore the pain.

“Yup, Go save your girl~” Camie said with a smile, Bakura putting her down before taking off after his light, being the attention that Ryou needed to keep her quirk going strong.

Ryou soon came across Todoroki, his ice side going out of control while it seemed he wasn’t even using his fire at all. Ryou remembered Izuku rambling once about Todoroki needing to use both sides to be able to counter the negative side effects of the other side. She felt she’d have to be blind not to notice that the boy’s lips were starting to go blue.

“Todoroki!”

Todoroki look up, confused at the figure who was coming close to him. “Who are you?” he asked.

Ryou blinked, her mind briefly hitting the worse case scenario as she ran her fingers through her hair while touching her mask in the process. She then remembered that it changes her eye color as an addition level of hiding her identity. She briefly hesitated on taking off her mask before she mentally berated herself.

‘He needs my help. At this moment if someone else can figure out who I am in the future, it doesn’t matter’ She thought harshly to herself before she took her mask and pulled it off before tossing it to the side. “Todoroki it’s me, Ryou” Ryou said as she carefully approached the male.

“Ryou? Ryou... I’m so cold” Todoroki murmured as his one side continued to go out of control.

Ryou continued to approach him until she was knelt on his currently safer side “It’s because your cold side is going out of control. You need to use your hot side- “

“NO!”

“No? Todoroki why not?”

Todoroki quivered slightly as he murmured “I’ll destroy everything, like my father. It’s my father’s side”

Ryou frowned before she reached out and gently cupped his cheek on his scarred half “Todoroki, both your sides are yours. Neither belong to your father”

“But- “

“Shoto! Look at me” Ryou said firmly choosing to use his birth name instead of his family name from his father, feeling the other start but slowly he did look up at her “Your father may have helped create you but you are your own person. Remember what Izuku said? It’s your quirk, not his” She murmured but slowly she felt tears prickling at her eyes as she felt his body temperature continue to drop “Please Shoto, I don’t want to lose another person I care about”

Todoroki nodded, taking a shaky breath before slowly starting to use his other side. Ryou noticed and crafted a barrier around her hand in hopes of keeping her hand there as comfort as long as possible.

Slowly but surely he started to regulate his body temperature again however before he could go too far in the other direction, Bakura came over and gave him a shallow cut in the chest, licking his blade and he temporarily stole the other’s quirk and put him in an easier to deal with state. It did cause Todoroki to fall over onto Ryou’s breasts but Ryou took a deep breath and worked on not freaking out, running her fingers through Todoroki’s hair in a calming manner.

“Isn’t Yuugi suppose to be the reckless light” Bakura asked as he started to rummage in her side pouch.

“Shut up Bakura… and thank you”

“Just let me deal with that hand. If you let it fester that kid will be kicking his own ass for days” Bakura said as he pulled out the burn ointment.

Ryou nodded as she handed over her free hand that she had one Todoroki’s one cheek. It had a light burn on it but she still winced slightly when Bakura started to apply the cream “Keep moving and I’ll take a picture to show the kid when he’s right minded” Bakura muttered, smirking a bit at the squeak he got in response.

**~*~**

In the end the villain causing the earth wall was eventually unearthed by the student and apprehended by Aizawa. Sadly, the male ended up passing out and was near death due to overuse of a quirk much stronger than he was used to. An ambulance was called to take him to emergency care.

When the earth wall came down, Bakugo was released from the brainwashing however Jou continued to hold on the male to prevent Bakugo from figuring out how to calmly murder someone. Bakura released the quirk when Ryou checked all potential signs that the drug was affecting Todoroki and it was clear that the male was not going to go out of control again.

Gang Orca was just glad that in the end it wasn’t the type of trigger that was dealt in America as that one lasted an hour or two. Still all the examinees and the previous examinees had done all they could to prevent any causalities from happening in this situation. Eventually after everyone was checked out and proper first aid was given; the results were handed. The Fifty that had passed the first stage and made it to the second all qualified for their licence and with this the previous examinees officially got their licenses.

Class 1-A were all over their fellow classmates and dear friends, checking them over and relived that they were okay.

Izuku noticed Shinso and asked why he was there, genuinely curious and looking hopeful that this meant what he thought it did. Shinso looked a bit awkward before he said “Aizawa-sensai got me in with a recommendation. Principal Nezu said I could transfer into the Hero course in my second year if I did well in this exam. Vlad-sensai and Aizawa-sensai have been training me hard when they’ve been able to.”

Izuku’s green eyes almost sparkled with excitement as he congratulated the other, happy that the other’s hard work was being seen for what it was. Shinso looked a bit embarrassment and was grateful when he was able to sneak off and go get changed.

Ryou was assuring Todoroki that she was fine when he had noticed the burn on her hand. He vaguely remembered what had happened after getting shot in the back, but he was quick to notice the injury. He was having mild flash backs to his moment in the hospital and calling himself the ‘Hand Crusher’ briefly commenting on it but Ryou quickly squashed it as she said “You didn’t crush anything. I made a choice and if a mild burn is what I must deal with so that you are not dead then I’ll take it quite happily. Besides something as mild as this can’t crush me, I promise”, giving the scarred boy a gentle smile before going with a few of the girls to help her change out of her costume.

Uraraka was happily crying with Kirishima that Bakugo was okay “I was so wo-wo-worried” Uraraka sobbed.

“Why? I’m fine” Bakugo grumped, still annoyed after being forcibly calmed and brainwashed.

“Dude, we saw you get shot and then that wall came up. For all we knew you blew off your arm or something” Kirishima said, manly tears threatening to fall from his own eyes at Uraraka’s crying.

“Nothin’ wrong with them caring about yah, right?” Jou commented with a grin “Just means they know your strength and what could happen if something goes wrong”

“tch” Bakugo huffed as he looked away “Fine, Fine. Either way I’m fine so you can all stop crying”

“Bakugo” shouted his particular friend group and with an ack Bakugo was tackled onto Jou who had been behind him at the time, hitting the ground. His friends happily hugged him, understanding that his attitude meant that he was perfectly fine. Jou chuckled a bit from his place stuck under the group and Bakugo growled a bit but accepted the affection for a bit before eventually throwing them off. This was also very much Bakugo and the group was expecting it so braced for their landings.

Bakugo then got up before offering his hand to Jou, muttering “Thank you for making sure my explosions didn’t hurt anyone, Jou.”

Jou nodded and quietly said “Not a problem man” as he took the hand up. With that the two went to go and change out of their costumes.

Soon enough everyone had changed back into their uniforms and were loaded onto the bus. Yami and Yuugi ended up falling asleep on the bus ride home, Yuugi’s head resting on Yami’s shoulder while Yami’s head rested lightly on his light’s head. No one really had the heart to wake them up when they got to the school so it was decided that Uraraka would float them to their room.

Ryou’s head was dipping more then once on the ride to the dorms. Mina and Toru decided to work together to help Ryou get to her room, sadly for them what Ryou had been working hard on was carefully hidden away so neither were able to get a sneak peek. Disappointed, they just made sure she was tucked in and left the room to go and hang out with the other girls for a bit before bed.

Bakugo had kept Jou from dozing off by letting a small explosion go off near his face with a comment of “No one wants to carry your heavy ass” at the indignant pout he got at the rude wake up. Unsurprisingly the two did head straight to bed once they got back to the dorms.

Todoroki ended up taking Bakura outside to talk about something but after that was done, the male headed straight to bed as he was as tired as the other’s after what had happened.

Some people were able to get to sleep easily but others ended up staring at their ceiling for a while before sleep eventually claimed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see Bakugo or Todoroki handling the drug side effect of Trigger very well. Also I'm getting a general idea of the ships of this fic. I will adjust the tags as needed. 
> 
> Feel Free to comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Singing _
> 
> So I noticed something. Most Jou's in fanfiction or in the realm of roleplay seem to have a talent that they are very good at. My Jou has one as well but he keeps it a secret as he doesn't think he's all that good.

Izuku was starting to get confused. People kept asking him what he liked or asking to come in his room to see his All Might collection. Not that he minded showing off his collection once he got over his embarrassment, but he was starting to get a bit weirded out when people brought note pads to write notes. He couldn’t really get any clear answers from anyone and instead they would ask him about sharing someone with another person or if he’d rather be in a relationship with one person. Which in turn got him super flustered and gave the other person a chance to escape before they answered his question.

“I should talk to someone” The green haired boy muttered as he scratched his head, his face still red from another person ignoring his questions and asking him things instead. Izuku thought over who wasn’t generally too busy, not including those who had asked him the embarrassing questions or probably wouldn’t have an answer themselves. He eventually decided on talking to Ryou, feeling she might at least let him vent, heading to the girl’s room and lightly knocking on the door.

“Just a minute” was hear before general scrambling was heard in the room as Ryou quickly putting away the Christmas project that she had been working on for the last while. She had gotten quick about putting it away due to Mina and Toru’s endless curiosity; it seems that they weren’t ones for surprises unless they were the ones planning them. Soon Ryou opened the door, looking pleasantly surprised at seeing Izuku there “Oh Izuku, I thought it would be Mina or Toru again. Is there something you need?”

“Yes, I um…” Izuku stuttered a bit, quickly noticing that Ryou was wearing a nice-looking sun dress that couldn’t help but show off the cleavage of her large chest. It seems that Ryou took Momo’s offer on letting the girl make her some more feminine clothing. He turned red at Ryou’s confused cock of her head, but she soon connected the dots before giving him an embarrassed sympathetic smile. 

“I’ll put on a sweater” Ryou said before going and grabbing a sweater from her bed, throwing it on over her dress. “Come on in, I’ll make some tea”

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck as he let himself into the room. He looked around as Ryou plugged in an electric kettle, noticing different things that had their classmate’s touches within the room. Even so the room was very much Ryou. He wouldn’t be surprised if the other new students’ rooms had similar little touches.

Her room was decorated in a gothic fashion but Izuku couldn’t help but notice the occasionally bunny themed item, like slippers and a stuffed animal. Izuku had a faint idea of who gave what though his thoughts were interrupted when Ryou asked “Having fun looking around my room?” in a very amused tone, handing him a cup of tea.

Izuku blushed once again as he took the cup, noticing the bunny on the side before he said “I guess after finding out that you are into occult things, I expected a repeat of Tokoyami’s room. Silly right?”

“Since Todoroki and yourselves were the main ones who knew maybe a little, I ended up sharing my interest with the girls who they had dragged me off for girl time. I didn’t share about the bunnies though… I guess it was a bit obvious from my loving up of Koda’s rabbit. I’ve wanted one since I was a child” Ryou admitting as she took a drink from her own cup “I am glad though… it feels more like a room then just a place that I go to sleep… Anyways, you came here to talk about something? I assume at least unless you wanted a peek at my project as well”

Izuku waved his hands and shook his head, going bright red again before Ryou giggle as clearly the boy got hung up on the word peek “I-I, No I did come to talk”

“Izuku, take a breath and calm down. I was just teasing you.”

Izuku nodded lightly before taking a few deep breaths and calming himself down.

“Better?” At Izuku’s nod, Ryou returned the nod and murmured “Alright, Talk when your ready”

Izuku took some time to calm down a bit more, accepting a cookie that Ryou offered from a cookie jar in her room. In time he started to talk to Ryou about the odd things that had been going on lately with their classmates. After he finished talking, Ryou took a sip of her tea with a thoughtful look.

“Maybe Bakura’s comment got around the dorms”

“What comment?”

“The one he made about sharing me with you and Todoroki.” Ryou said with a light blush “Maybe they were wondering if you could handle being with more then one person”

“M-More t-than one? Me? I-I… haven’t really thought about it to be honest… between the villain attacks, training and moving into the dorms it hasn’t been something that’s gotten much thought” Izuku said before frowning “Wait why would they want to know that from me?”

“Seems we both have a similar issue” Ryou said and at Izuku’s confused look she continued “We are both oblivious to other people’s affection or at least that’s what Bakura has griped about more then once. More so about me. He had to be very blunt before I got the fact that he loved me, in a lover’s sense… either way it could be that they themselves are interested or they are asking for the person who is interested.”

“What should I do? I’ve never been in this situation before” Izuku said, not sure where this could have come from.

“Before they confess you should think things over. Will you be alright with turning down other’s if more then one came? More importantly you should consider if you even like the person that way. Don’t feel pressured into a relationship or you’ll be miserable, and it might effect the person you choose to be with”

“Even if I’m with more then one?”

“Just because you chose to get in a relationship with more then one person, doesn’t mean that you are up for anyone’s disposal. Someone who thinks that is a person who doesn’t deserve you in the first place”

“What if none of the other’s want to share?”

“Then explain your position to them. It’s not as if every couple thing must be a group event after all, so you’ll still pay attention to them individually. If none of them are okay with it them you can either chose the one that calls to your heart or tell them that you aren’t ready for a relationship yet.”

“That makes sense…”

“You can also make it clear that they would be allow to find a second person as well if they so chose. It’s not fair if that you get a bunch of people and they only get you. At least in my opinion it should be an option. Which means determining if you can share and thinking about the different sides. If they confess all at once there is also nothing wrong with asking for a day or so to think about things.”

Izuku nodded lightly as he drank the last of his tea “Thank you Ryou, it looks like I have a lot to think about”

Ryou smiled and said “I’m glad that I can help. Just don’t’ let it stress you out. You can always come to my room again if you need to talk again. I’ll be sure to keep a sweater on standby” giggling lightly at Izuku’s blush.

“Oh! Um… Ryou if you don’t mind me asking… why are you wearing a dress? You did used to be a boy after all” Izuku asked before adding in a flustered manner “You don’t have to answer that, I-I was just curious”

“It’s alright, I don’t blame you… Honestly I will admit for having a thing for Gothic Lolita fashion but as a boy I felt it would make me look even more feminine. I have an excuse to wear them now. The sun dress though… well it was my mother’s favorite type of outfit to wear and … well … I don’t have access to any of the things I kept after her death. It makes me feel like I’m still connected to her” Ryou murmured, jumping a bit at the splash of liquid that hit her hand. It took her a moment to process that she was crying “I-I’m sorry. Bakura’s not good with tears and I didn’t want to bother the others” She quickly tried to explain it away as she brushed her tears away, but it did nothing to halt the flow.

Izuku quickly realized that though the incident with the occult shop owner had brought them closer together, Ryou clearly hadn’t had a chance to deal with reliving her mother’s death. His body moved without him thinking, accidently knocking over Ryou’s cup in the process as he pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close “I’m so sorry Ryou, please if you need to cry then cry. I’m here for you”, lightly stroking her head.

Part of Ryou wanted to protest but she felt as if something inside her suddenly broke. She buried her face into Izuku’s chest and started to cry her eyes out. Crying for the pictures she’ll never get back, the possessions that she had held near and dear as well as the graves that she would never be able to visit again. She cried and cried until she had no more tears left to cry, eventually taking a deep breath and then exhaling; all the while resting her head on the other’s chest.

“Thank you Izuku”

“No problem… though I think I may have knocked over your cup… sorry”

Ryou laughed a little before she said “It’s fine, it was empty anyways”

“Oh, thank goodness”

When Ryou had gotten herself more together, Izuku would let her go. The green haired male ended up leaving to let Ryou go back to working on her little project, with her insisting that it will help her cheer up. Izuku himself decided to go for a run and try to work things out in his head as he wondered how he felt about Ryou, the potential confessions, potential relationships and what Ryou meant when she said Bakura had to be really blunt with her.

Because of potential gifts coming his way, he started to think of getting his classmates all gifts in general. He knew with Kacchan, it would be safest to send it to Auntie to give it to him Christmas Eve, away from their classmates. Something All Might related of course or maybe some crazy spicy hot sauce. It was his other classmates that he wasn’t totally sure. He did get money from interning at Nighteye’s agency, but he hadn’t touched it yet, a part of him still feeling guilty for the lost of the great hero.

“Deku!” chirped a familiar voice bringing Izuku was brought out of his thinking, seeing Eri in a cute winter outfit with the Big Three walking with her.

“Eri-chan, your outfit looks cute” Izuku said, knelling down as Eri came over and twirled to show Izuku her outfit.

“Nejire-chan picked it out for me, she said it’s an early Christmas present! Deku did you know about Christmas? Nejire-chan says it’s when everyone get’s presents from Santa and people that care about them. I want to give presents too, but I didn’t know where to get them and-and-and Suneater said that he’d help me get presents for everyone! What do you want for Christmas Deku?” Eri asked, bouncing as excited as any child generally got about Christmas.

Izuku smiled, his heart wanting to burst at the adorable display “Anything you want to give me is just fine Eri-chan. I’ll treasure it forever”

Eri puffed out her cheeks and shook her head, confusing Izuku before she said “Nejire-chan said that that was a cope out when Suneater said it… I’m not sure what a cope out is but Nejire-chan said it’s a bad thing and Hero’s don’t do bad things. You both have to pick something”

Izuku glanced at Amajiki, who was resting his head against a nearby tree and muttering to himself. Clearly the third year had been dealing with the hounding for a bit. He gave an awkward chuckle as he thought about it “Hmm… how about a sweater?”

“Ok” Eri chirped, happy that one of the two gave her an answer “Lemillion, let’s go and talk with the others! I want to know what they want” she said to the smiling male, who lightly patted her head.

“Alright, let’s go do that. See you later Deku” Miro said, starting to walk off while holding Eri’s hand but stopped at Izuku’s calling of his name.

“S-sempai… do you think Sir Nighteye would be happy if I used the money from the internship on Christmas presents?” Izuku asked awkwardly, being careful on how he phrased it.

Mirio’s eyes sparkled excitedly at that “I’m sure that Sir would be delighted. Putting a smile on someone’s face is the best, isn’t it?” Mirio exclaimed though at Eri’s tugging he quickly excused himself “Got to get going or she might not be back on time”

Izuku nodded and waved them off, feeling better about the idea of using the money that way. He jumped a foot when Nejire tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, Hey, if you want an idea for Eri-chan, make or get your hands-on merch for any one of us that saved her. Or Stuffed animals, as long as it’s not a bird it’s fine” Nejire whispered to Izuku before going to catch up with Amajiki, Mirio and Eri.

Izuku gave her a quick thank you before continuing his run.

**_~*~_ **

Kyoka was walking alone in the forested area, decided that she needed some time by herself. Kaminari kept bothering her and asking her if there was anything, she was looking forward to getting for Christmas. It was a bit endearing if it wasn’t for the fact he wouldn’t let up. She sighed while rubbing her head lightly as she walked, perking up when her musically trained ears picked up the sound of someone singing.

_ “You put all your faith in my dreams _

_ You gave me the world that I wanted _

_ What did I do to deserve you? _

_ I follow your steps with my feet _

_ I walk on the road that you started _

_ I need you to know that I heard you, every word” _

Kyoka blinked as she listened, swiftly gauging that it was a male voice that sounded vaguely familiar. It wasn’t one of the guys she had heard sing before but that left it open to potentially being quite a few of them. Due to the secluded area, the thought of the person not being confident had crossed her mind but her curiosity was winning over, so she went closer to the singing. Mentally she cursed Mina for rubbing off on her.

_ “I've waited way too long to say _

_ Everything you mean to me” _

The musically inclined girl’s eyes widened as she quickly recognized the male singing his heart out in the forest. ‘Jounouchi?’ She thought to herself, not daring to make a peep and bring the premature end of the song.

_ “In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now _

_ I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth _

_ I'm everything that I am because of you” _

Tears prickled at the corners of Kyoka’s eyes as the blonde sang his heart out, staring at his wallet. Kyoka instantly remembered the picture of his sister that the other always carried in his wallet, Jou having shown people when they asked about her. The little sister that he would never get to see again due to what a malicious villain did in their world. Only a fool wouldn’t be able to see how much the dragon male cared about his sister and in this moment how badly the separation hurt him.

_ “I, I've carried this song in my mind _

_ Listen, it's echoing in me _

_ But I haven't helped you to hear it _

_ We, we've only got so much time _

_ I'm pretty sure it would kill me _

_ If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you” _

Kyoko watched as Jou’s eyes filled with tears, her own tears falling as she covered her mouth to keep her sounds down. Almost knowing instinctively that she was intruding on a private moment but at the same time being unable to look away. He was no professional, just a natural talent and her heart just hurt at the sorrowful lyrics filling her ears.

_ “I've waited way too long to say _

_ Everything you mean to me” _

Jou’s voice quivered for a moment but he continued, Kyoko wondering if he was using this as some more of pressure release so that he didn’t burden his friends.

_ “In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now _

_ I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth _

_ I'm everything that I am because of you” _

The winged male held the picture of his sister to his heart with his tears freely falling as he sang, letting all his pent-up emotions go out into the nearby trees and brushes. He knew he called her every day and told her that he loved her, he even left something with Honda encase his gang days came and bit him in the ass. It was a teddy bear with him singing a song they had both discovered they loved during Battle City. Still he couldn’t help but want to see her and just be there for her. It was supposed to be his job as her older brother.

_ “I have a hero whenever I need one _

_ I just look up to you and I see one _

_ I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one” _

His friends helped him become better but his sister he felt was to be admired. She didn’t give up and stayed optimistic even if her health issues would get anyone down. He wanted to be able to live up to the admiration that she gave him even though he felt he didn’t deserve it. He knew she’d have a bright future and was determined to make her proud even if she wasn’t there to see it.

It didn’t stop the pain in his heart though, if only.

_ “In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now _

_ I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around _

_ In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth _

_ I'm everything that I am _

_ Whoa... whoa...” _

Tears rapidly running down both teens face, with the singing male completely oblivious of the person watching him. He was just singing his heart out to help deal with his pain. Kyoka could sometimes be hit or miss when it came to understanding someone else’s state of mind but if you put it to music? There was little she wouldn’t understand, especially if you were putting all your emotion into it.

_ “In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth _

_ As long as I'm here as I am, so are you” _

Jou finished his singing, relaxing his shoulders as his tears continued. He froze however when he finally noticed the barely held back sobs coming from behind him. He quickly turned around to see the dark purple haired girl with her hands clasped on her mouth. Jou felt himself turn bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck “That bad huh?”

It was Kyoka’s turn to become embarrassed as she shook her head, quickly wiping away her tears “N-No! Not at all. You have a great singing voice” She whispered as Jou gained an awkward look.

“You just saying that. I can handle the truth I promise” Jou muttered, waving his hand in a manner like he was trying to wave the compliment away.

“Jou, I’m being serious.” Kyoka said as she went over to him “I have an ear for music, I was raised by two musicians after all. You aren’t a professional, but you have a natural talent to be sure. I was moved to tears by the emotions you put in it…” Kyoka trailed off for a moment before she raised her hand, resting it on his arm “You know… If you ever need to talk or hell even to just jam, you can come to me. I’m not as touchy feely as the other girls but I’ll help where I can”

Jou blinked a couple times as he felt himself tear up once again, he rubbed at his eyes before murmuring “Thanks Jiro… I’m just having a hard time dealing with the idea of not seeing my sister again… I know Yuug’ and the other’s will listen but… Yuug’ and Ryou are both dealing with their own losses and I don’t want to add, yah know?”

Kyoka nodded lightly “Even if my dad can be a bit much, I’m not sure how I’d deal with him suddenly not being a phone call away. Losing people important to you is never easy. Hopefully you’ll find a connection like that here, not that I’m pushing you” she said, feeling awkward as she started to play with her earlobes “We can’t replace your old family and we would never try … but… You should be able to be happy here too”, the musical girl murmured, looking flustered and even more awkward as she stared at the ground.

The blonde lightly nodded before he wrapped his arm around the girl “Thanks again. Guess that means you’ll come tah kick my butt if you find me sulking in the woods” Jou asked with a bright smile on his face, looking as if he had been relieved of what was eating him away.

Kyoka smiled at that before she lightly elbowed him in the ribs, the male dramatically over acting at it “Maybe, might join you instead. We’ll just have to deal if our jamming get’s your secret talent found out”

“Guess I’ll have to sulk carefully…. Hmm… Jiro?”

“Call me Kyoka”

“Kyoka, okay…. Can… you help me with something?”

“As long as it isn’t something super girly”

“Nope nothing like that… I was thinking… Maybe you could help me. I kind of want to sing a song for everyone, once I get good enough. Can’t afford presents for everyone that’s helped me so much so maybe it’s something small I can do? … You can say no if you want” Jou quickly added, not wanting to twist the other’s arm.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll help you.” Kyoka said, smiling as she reminded herself that there was nothing wrong with doing both music and heroism. She did give a startled squawk when Jou suddenly hugged her, but he let go soon enough when she tried attacking him with her earlobes, unable to penetrate the scales. After that they planned on times that they could work on this between training.

_**~*~** _

That afternoon, Bakugo bluntly told Jou that he’d be coming with him back home for the winter holiday. Jou blinked a couple times as he processed what was said before he asked if the other was certain and if he even asked his parents.

“Do you think I’d try to sneak you past the fucking hag? She knows and said it’s fine”

“Okay well I wouldn’t want to leave the other’s alone at the dorms…” Jou said, knowing that Yuugi or Ryou wouldn’t hold him back but it would still make him feel bad in the end.

Bakugo gave an annoyed look as he looked around at the other students before he zeroed on some likely candidates. “Hey Icy Hot! Ponytail! Take those two in over the holidays” Bakugo demanded, pointing at Ryou and Yuugi who had jumped a bit at suddenly being pulled into a conversation.

“Bro, what about their boyfriends?” Kirishima asked as he watched the interactions encase Bakugo flew off the handle at a negative reply.

“Due to our circumstances we can reside inside our other halves if need be” Yami commented as he looked over, not wanting to bother anyone if he could help it. Plus, he wanted to be around Yuugi if he could help it.

Todoroki started to text on his phone as Momo wondered if her mother would allow it. At the same time, it seemed cruel to leave them by themselves over the holiday and let them dwell on things. Her thoughts were interrupted when Todoroki spoke up, saying “I can take Ryou and Bakura, my sister doesn’t mind”.

Momo proceeded to excuse herself and phoned up her mother, asking if it would be alright to invite over two of the new students over winter break. She gave a general explanation of their situation and was given permission afterwards which made her happily skip back into the other room “Mother said I could have Yuugi and Yami over during the holidays” Momo chirped, happy that she could help and wouldn’t unintentionally leave her new classmates alone. After all it made sense why Bakugo would ask, or at least that was what she was stubbornly calling it, for her and Todoroki to take them in; with Iida probably being a close second due to his well-off family situation.

Bakugo nodded before he turned back to Jou who gave an awkward laugh “Fine, you win. Can’t stay here by myself right” The dragon boy said as he rubbed the back of his head, his thoughts turning to the first time Honda had forced him to stay over at his house instead of going home to his dead beat drunk of a father. It was a nice feeling even if it made him miss his brother from another mother.

Yuugi and Ryou were a bit put off by this being arranged without their input, but they knew deep down it wouldn’t be healthy for them to stay and a nearby empty dorm building with their thoughts. Yuugi went over and thanked Momo for asking for Yami and himself as well as letting them stay at her home, while the young heiress was all cutely excited and happy that she could help. Ryou thanked Todoroki as well and asked him if he could get his family’s favorite sweets, if they had any so that she could make some desserts for them, which the bi-colored hair boy agreed to.

Eventually things would start to settle down for the night, some people going to bed while others talked about their Christmas plans as well as things they hoped that they would get for Christmas. Other's were off working on their Christmas gifts while some people hurriedly got their homework done for the next day of classes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this chapter, I realized that the Yu-Gi-Oh character's have not gotten a chance to deal with their lost due to all the training and day to day distractions. 
> 
> Out of the three Yuugi is best off as he can unload on Yami and not have to worry about burdening others. Jou was next as he had a pressure relief valve in the form of the combat training. Ryou was in the worse state as Bakura doesn't deal with tears at all, it makes him flustered and want to hand off the person to someone who can deal with it better. 
> 
> Please comment and leave feedback if you feel inclined.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the next chapter. My mood fell and I felt I was jumping ahead in the chapter I had been writing and not pacing things well. But I've gotten my mood back up and this chapter finished. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> /blahblahblah/ = Yami to Hikari  
> \blablahblah\ = Hikari to Yami

Jou gave a yawn before lightly cracking his neck. Kirishima had put in a good word for him at Fat Gum’s agency and so he was on patrol with the red head and Sun Eater. He was a bit bored and while deep down he knew it was better that way, he kind of wished for a bit of action. It just meant that every dark alley they passed through; he was glancing into to see if there was anything shady going on.

“See anything Jono?” Red Riot asked as he noticed the blonde look into yet another alley.

“Nope, better that way, right?” Jono replied with awkward laugh as he rubbed at the back of his head.

“For the civilians, absolutely but I feel yah on wanting a bit of action” Red Riot said with an understanding nod as Sun Eater quietly shook his head, not understanding that mentality.

“Than-“ Jono was interrupted but the sound of gun shots and people screaming in terror. The three teenagers looked at each other and nodded, running off in the direction. Standing on a light pole there was a man wearing a silver blue bike helmet and a similar colored outfit. It honestly made Jou think if Kaibaman and the blue eyes had a love child and that would be the outfit that they wore. _‘Kaiba…’_ Jono quickly shook his head as he took off after the guy on the light post, swiping at him and loudly cursing when the male jumped away from him.

“You bastard! Come take your beat down like a fucking man!” Jono shouted as he glared at the male with the gun before he heard an oddly familiar laugh _‘… No … It can’t be… He shouldn’t be here… fuck!’_ Jono mentally smacked himself before taking off after the male who was seemingly running away while his teammates hollered for him to come back, with it all is falling on deaf ears.

Jono continued chasing and trying to catch the bastard, having to protect himself from the bullets more then once. He wished he knew down many bullets a handgun had, typically in back alley fights he’d try to get it away from the owner when they were getting cocky or he’d book it when the chance arose. It wasn’t really an option though as he didn’t trust this guy not to attack anyone. Add in the fact he had a sinking feeling in his gut and had to see if he could get that stupid helmet off the fucker’s head.

He eventually got his chance when he heard the stupid gun click but nothing came out. He gave his wings a hard flap and dived at the male, grabbing him by the helmet and slamming him into the cement in the alley way, causing the glass of the helmet to splinter then break open. In an instant Jono’s stomach dropped as he stared into cold blue eyes that looked as empty as when a certain cartoon loving psycho stole his soul “Oh God… Kaiba”

It only lasted for a moment before Kaiba knocked the wind out of him, using Jono’s gasping for breath to get away. By the time that the blonde had caught his breath Kaiba was long gone and in his haste left behind a dart filled with some form of liquid and a familiar locket.

“…fuck…” Jou muttered as he grabbed the locket, clicking it open as he had seen Mokuba do countless times. With the picture inside, he had no doubts on who that was as he felt a fiery anger engulf him “fuck, Fuck! FUCK!” He shouted, starting off small but ending with loud cries that rang out from the alley as he repeatedly punched the concrete. By the time Red Riot and Sun Eater had found him, Rei Riot had to hold him back to stop him from fucking up his fist anymore then he already had. As a result, the dragon male threw his head back with an anguished roar; mentally cursing the bastards who brought them there and then decided to force even more people to come through.

The angry blonde needed an hour to calm down and be able to give a human retelling at what happened. “He can be a bastard but not in a ‘Let’s shot random people’ kind of way. I’m pretty sure he only shots people who royally have pissed him off…” Jono said, trailing off as he frowned “His eyes didn’t look right… like he wasn’t all there… I just hope that they don’t have anyone else” The dragon muttered as he clutched the locket “… When I see him again, I’ll be sure to smack some sense into him”

“… Jono”

“…mm?”

Red Riot roughly grabbed the other’s shoulders, looking into the other males’ eyes as he said firmly “Don’t you dare run off by yourself again. Promise me here and now”

“… Kirishima….”

“I’m not joking. I’ve seen others get hurt by running blindly into a situation, hell it almost fucked over Bakugo and me. Just promise me… at least make sure you drag someone with you. If you don’t, I’ll give you hell for at least ten years when I find you” Red Riot firmly said, keeping eye contact with Jou until the blonde gave a sigh and weakly laughed.

“You win… I don’t doubt that you’d hunt me down” Jou said before he moved himself to get up, wincing as he finally felt the pain in his broken hand “… Fuck… Recovery girl is going to yell at me”

“Yup and you’ll take it like a man”

Jono rolled his eyes “Yes Mom” noticing Sun Eater standing by at the entrance of the alley. After carefully collecting the dart that had been left behind, the two left the alley with Jono apologizing to the shy male.

Sun Eater gave a tired sigh and said “Just try not to get in anymore trouble. Let’s go and report this to Fat Gum”

“What about the police?”

“That’s already been dealt with. Let’s go”

“Alright… Oh! Wait, I’ve got an idea” Jono said as he picked up Sun Eater. While their sempai was confused, Red Riot seemed to get the idea and jumped on Jono’s back. With that they took off into the air “Less people in the air, best thing I could think to apologize” Jono chirped with a big bright smile.

Sun Eater blinked before quickly looking embarrassed as he pulled down his hood, muttering something along the lines of too many people that shine so brightly.

~*~

Shiguraki gave an annoyed click of his tongue, grabbing Kaiba’s helmet long enough for it to be corroded away, before pushing the man to the ground at the very last minute. The brown hair male laid on the ground for a moment before emotionlessly sitting on the ground.

”Nnnn! This guy’s no fun. That close to death and he doesn’t even bat an eye! The other ones were waaaaay more interesting” Toga whined as she leaned across a large crate, bored out of her mind.

“The fewer brought thorough the more control exerted. Sensai brought three of them and I only brought two with the power that the doctor got me to try.” Shigaraki said, still looking annoyed at the male on the floor before he adjusted his jacket.

Suddenly, A knock was heard at the door with several of the villains pulling out their weapons before Dabi went over to the door, allowing the person at the door inside.

“Giran, did you get the information?” Dabi asked as the broker came into their hideout with his usual casual smile.

“Yes, the Todoroki member you suggested was easy enough to access when given enough booze. Hacked his phone and got access to his sister’s phone. Two of the … ‘game pieces’ will be at the residence over the winter break” Giran commented.

“Sensai was so kind to make those game pieces. I should really retrieve them and make good use of them” Shigaraki murmured, not really knowing why they had been brought but was more then willing to use them. That’s what pawns were for after all. The white hair man’s face cracked into a grin “Dabi, take two people with you and retrieve the pieces”

Dabi nodded as his eyes scanned over the others, picking out Mr. Compass and Spinner. Not because he trusted them, god no. It was because they were both useful for this mission and wouldn’t fly off the handle at a moment’s notice. After all, getting too much attention would ruin everything as Toga and Twice were fucking insane in their own right. One could say that about him as well, but he’d pay it no mind.

Dabi was tempted to take twice but the small chance of him being taken out by something made him avoid it. He needed twice for his grand plan after all, why waste him for a simple side event. The flame user went over his plan with the two of them, not pulling death off the table as he knew it would rattle Endeavor even more and that was something that the male almost lived for at this point.

~*~

When Kirishima and Jou got back from Fat Gum’s, Jou ended up talking with his group about encountering Kaiba. It was decided that Yuugi would go to inform Aizawa so that the others could either do homework or work on things for the eventual Christmas party. When allowed in, Yuugi would explain to the pro hero about Kaiba as well as the long list of other people who have come after them for one reason or another.

The teacher gave a long suffering sigh before he muttered “I guess it would be asking far to much for you kids to have a very boring past minus the possession”, sending a email with the notes he had taken from Yuugi’s talking to the principal. “So, this Kaiba kid is a pain in the ass but not a villain overall. With the other ones that you’ve told me about I can only hope that if he had company it’s one of the less insane ones.”

Yuugi hung his head and murmured an apology before Aizawa whapped him lightly on the head with the tablet he had been using. “You can’t help what nutcases you’ve dealt with. It’s not like you went looking for them like All Might or Midoriya. So, don’t apologize or I’ll increase your training load by tenfold” he said, glancing at the tablet as a reply and a notice of a meeting scheduled popped up on the screen. “I’ll try to get the info out that there might be a kid unwillingly under the control of the League of Villains, I won’t promise anything about him getting out unscathed”

The smaller boy’s eyes lit up “T-Thank you! Even trying would be great. He is a friend on mine even if he doesn’t see me like that. I would hate if something happened to him and I didn’t do anything to help. I’m going to go back now” Yuugi chirped before bowing and happily exiting the room. Deep down Yuugi knew that this wouldn’t remove the danger Kaiba was in, but it at least helped him not to be in a constant state of worry.

“Aibou”

Yuugi turned to see Yami standing in the hallway, smiling lightly at him. The former pharaoh walked over to his dear lighter half, resting his forehead against the others as he murmured “Let’s brainstorm some ways to get Kaiba back, He may be annoying with the lengths he’ll go to duel us but he deserves better then being under someone thumb… besides I know that you and Jou will go off on your own if we don’t have something in the works”

The amethyst eyed boy gave a light laugh “That obvious huh?”

Yami nodded as the other huffed at him causing the darker to chuckle “The only other person that jumps into danger as fast as you would be Izuku, quickly followed by Jou. Sometimes I wonder if you like making my life harder” he said with a smile as Yuugi pouted at him but followed him out of the school regardless.

After a bit of walking Yuugi laced his fingers with Yami, looking upwards towards the sky at the setting sun. _/Maybe we should just wave you at Kaiba, holding your deck, might wake him up fast/_ , giggling at the look that appeared on Yami’s face.

\What _am I? A Flag?_ \

_/Maybe, we wouldn’t know unless we try~/_

\\... _Only if none of our other plans work_ \

Yami smiled at Yuugi’s laughter as a thought crossed his mind. He wondered if he could use his power on a computer simulation. It might be work dealing with Kaiba being up his ass about dueling him again if he could get him to program something like that. With taking that into consideration, he would have to get his own computer to work with rather then the school lent laptop.

The two talked over many of plans, including getting Momo to create a large model of the Blue Eyes White Dragon or using the locket to break whatever control over him. Insulting his name wouldn’t really work as he hated his adoptive parent utterly. Of course, the area to utterly avoid was imitating Mokuba encase it only drew the male’s ire.

There was also the potential that Kaiba didn’t get any quirks upon being brought there but it was better to edge on the caution that he had at least one. Eventually in their talking, the idea of countering whatever Brainwashing that was going on with Kaiba with the use of the extreme end of Yuugi quirk. Yuugi was very reluctant as he didn’t want to take control of Kaiba by accident “I don’t know… I don’t think I could live with Kaiba being controlled by me instead”

“Yuugi, what if comes down to it?”

“If we can’t be certain then I don’t want to even consider it”

“Consider what?” Both short boys turned to see Midoriya looking at the with his head slightly cocked, wiping off some sweat with a towel as he stood near his open notebook. Yuugi attempted to tell Midoriya that it was nothing but Yami took it upon himself to tell the green haired boy about their current dilemma, he might know someone with a quirk that could help after all.

“Shinso has a brainwashing quirk… Hmmm I think Koda mentioned you using your ability on a boar before… If we get both or them maybe, we can test if it can be done both ways?” Midoriya muttered, taking out his phone and texting the two boys in question before he turned bright red “I-I’m sorry! I just contacted them; we didn’t even decide if we should try”

Yami waved off the apology “If Yuugi ability can be broken by another quirk it might give him some peace of mind. It has been something that has been bothering him for a while after all.” Yami said, causing Yuugi to look embarrassed but nod along as it wasn’t in his nature to control people. Midoriya looked happy at that and collected his notebook as they waited for Shinso to arrive, Koda just having to exit the dorm.

When Shinso arrived, Yuugi and Yami recognized the purple haired boy right away “Right, you used your brainwashing quirk to let us get close to Bakugo. Thank you again for your cooperation that day.” Yami said before going over what they wanted to try with the boar that Yuugi had taken under his control a while back.

“Huh, I guess even calmness quirks have their downside. Will it work though? We had this perfect storm during the licence exam” Shinso pointed out.

“We did in some ways but not others. This will establish if the control can be broken after it’s already gone too far. I’m also fairly certain that Yuugi doesn’t have control over Bakugo even though he was outputting enough power to potentially cause it.” Yami replied, as Bakugo just seemed wary to be touched by Yuugi rather then thinking him as someone in charge.

Shinso rubbed the back of his neck slightly before sighing “…. Alright, Let’s get this done so I can back and finish my homework”

Then that the group wandered off into the wooded area to find a boar.

~*~

It took a half an hour and the help from some woodland critters but eventually they managed to track down the boar who had stayed within the nearby woods. After that Koda and Yuugi worked to get the creature to respond to Shinso’s words so the brainwashing could take effect. It took a few times to get the timing down but eventually Shinso managed to use his quirk on the boar. However, instead of the boar entering the brainwashed state, it jerked it’s head a few times with agitated grunts and squeals before running away from them.

“Yuugi! You’re bleeding!” Midoriya said, noticing the blood that had started to drip from Yuugi nose. After a bit of panic, they got Yuugi something to put up to his nose while Yami pinched the bridge. After things calmed down, people looked at Koda so he could translate the boar’s reaction.

“A-Ah! H-He was very spooked and said something along the lines of humans were too scary to be around. He didn’t seem inclined to follow Yuugi anymore, so he’s probably left to be somewhere far away from humans” Koda hastily stuttered out, embarrassed after realizing that everyone was waiting for his translation.

Midoriya was writing away in his notebook as Shinso commented “So we know it works on the animal level. I’ll help you if it comes to a human but let’s try to avoid it if we can. It would be annoying if you suddenly got an army of human boars. Anyways, I’m heading off”, the tired purple hair male wandered off with a wave of hid hand to acknowledge the thanks being sent his way.

After Yami got Yuugi’s bleeding under control, the four boys headed back to the dorms with Midoriya happily going on about the uses that using Yuugi’s powers to that extent could do as it unfortunately wasn’t uncommon for those with brainwashing quirks to become villains. That’s why Shinso’s dream of becoming a hero was super important.

Yami would wave off Koda, lifting Yuugi into his arms as he let Midoriya ramble on about this as he rather it not keep the green haired boy up all night. Midoriya’s face went bright red when an hour later, Yuugi was fast asleep and the future hero realized that the other had let him get it all out.

“I-I’m s-sorry”

“Don’t be, hearing your thoughts is never a bad thing as you have a way a viewing these powers that wouldn’t come naturally to us” Yami interrupted, brushing off the apology “I’m going to take Yuugi to bed, Goodnight” before the former pharaoh took the elevator up to the floor with his light’s room.

Midoriya would take some time to calm down before heading to his own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any guesses or suggestions for Kaiba's quirks? Also who do you think is the 'lucky' victim that was yanked along with Kaiba? Leave them in the comments! Also I appreciate the comments that have been left so far, Thank you very much.


End file.
